5 Girls and a Pirate and a blacksmiths apprentice
by Pippin the hobbit-elf
Summary: Five best friends end up in port royal just as Will leaves to deliver the sword for Commodore Norrington. Dedicated to Alex Eckols, one of the Freaky Five. CHAPTER FIFTEEN IS UP!
1. Prologue

5 Girls and a Pirate (and a Blacksmith's apprentice)  
  
"No! wait, wait! Parley! Parley!" Megan shouted, trying to get her friends to let go of her wrists. "Parley!" she shouted desperately. 'Alright already!" Alex shouted, covering one of her ears. Jenny tightened her grip around Megan's wrist and led her to safe haven.  
  
By now, you're probably wondering either one of two things: what the heck were these girls doing, or, Megan really needs to redefine her opinion of friends. But what's really happening, you ask? Well.  
  
"Unhand me, I say! Megan shouted as she was dragged down the steps of the third TLF building. "oh, shuddup already!" Christie said. She was waiting at the "safe haven" with alexa for the return of her teammate. She and alexa were the captains of the spy game thay were playing. It was dark and late at night, so it was perfect to play "spies".  
  
Megan, jenny, and alex stumbled into the light of the safe haven. "she claimed 'parley'." Jenny said to Christie as they let go of their captive. "She has to go to alexa first, ok?" Christie sighed. "Whatever." Suddenly megan stopped her struggling. "oh yea," she said sarcasticly. "I can tell my skills were missed greatly." "if you consider your skills to be annoying me with the clinking of your bookbag and the quoting of Lord of the Rings, then no, your skills weren't missed at all." Christie retorted.  
  
Megan shifted her jacket, the silver ring on a chain around her neck, which was a token of her obsessment, glittered in the dim light. She turned to alexa. "Can I go back now?" alexa nodded and was about to say something when alex cut her off. "shhhhhhh!" she hissed. "ny dad is coming!" the girls quickly nodded and ran to the woods by the playground.  
  
They huddled in the shrubbery, attempting to stifle their giggles, but succeeding very little.  
  
"shhh!" alex hissed again. Everyone listened carefully, preparing to pounce out of the trees and shout "boo!". "on the count of three." Alex said. "one." she held up her index finger. "two." her middle finger. "three!"  
  
They all jumped out. "BOO!" There was a blinding white light, and they seemed to be falling. and then there was darkness, and then nothing else.  
  
A/N: Some of you probably don't know what TLF is. Well, on bases (military) there are TLF buildings, which are hotels that you can live at. Each room is like a teeny house(and I mean teeny!) TLF stands for temporary lodging facility. One more thing.oh, yea!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer: Okay, Okay, I dun own PotC, I was just lookin' around Jerry Brockheimer's house and found all these wonderful people: Will, Jack, Elizabeth. I'll put them back, love, I promise.  
  
Chapter One: Realizations  
  
Jenny woke up and sat up slowly, keeping her eyes closed against the dreadfully bright light. "Ugh!" she muttered sleepily. "Maddie! Close the curtains!" when nothing happened, she opened her eyed. It took all of her self-control not to scream. She was on a hard, cold, cobble stone street. She could smell the ocean on the cool morning air. Jus tas she started to think she was here all by herself, she noticed four other bodies closer to the nearest building. She crawled over to them and recognized them as her friends.  
  
She hastily woke up the girl closest to her, which happened to be megan. "Holy Crap!" she shouted as jenny shook her. Megan opened her eyes and they snapped to clarity almost at once. " Yo! Jenny ,where in the name of middle earth are we?" jenny looked around. "Definitely not Middle earth." Megan stared. "And definitely not base, either." She looked and saw the other three bodies. "let's wake them up, shall we?" "well, we could try." Jenny said without much hope.  
  
They managed to wake the others, but not without protests. "I'm up, I'm up." Alex said, pleainly not getting up at all. "Jenny, lemmie handle it." Megan said. Jenny stepped away as megan bent down until she was right next to alex's ear. "Alex." she whispered. " Alex. WAKE UP!!!" alex jumped up. "what the heck?!" jenny smiled. "well, that's one way."  
  
Suddenly there was a clicking sound. "Hide!" megan said. They rean into an alley way and poked out there heads, watching the building. A young man in breeches with long, dark brown hair stepped out of the building carrying a long, rectangular blue case the girls watched, holding their breath, hoping he didn't walk their way. He didn't.  
  
As soon as the man was out of sight, the girls started speaking at once. "Who was that?!" jenny asked. "Where are we?!" alex shouted. "I'm hungry!!!" Christie stated. "I wanna know where we are!!!" alexa screeched. But megan walked out of the alley and walked up to the door of the building, reading the sign hanging about it. She looked at the carven figure next to it. The others watched cautiously as she pushed open the door and stuck her head in.  
  
Suddenly megan backed out and ran back to the alley.  
  
"Well?" the others said in unison. Megan smiled smugly. "I know where we are, and who that was." The girls stared. "Well.? Asked alexa urgently.  
  
"that building is a .the blacksmith's. that person is heading to the governors house, and this port is gonna get attacked tonight." they all just stared at her. "What?" said jenny.  
  
Megan sighed. "that's the smithy's. That was Will Turner. and we're in Port Royal." 


	3. Shrieking and Understanding

Disclaimer: 0.o hmmmm.. Last time I checked, I only technically own my characters. but being how they are really real people, I only own Megan.oh, how life is a bloody soap opera o.0  
  
Chapter Two: Shrieking and Understanding  
  
Christie and Alex stared, but before they could say anything, jenny and alexa screamed. "shhhhhhh!" megan said, her eyes wide. "we wouldn't wanna be captured!" but jenny and alexa ignored her. "That was ORLANDO BLOOM?!?!?!?!?" alexa squeaked excitedly. Megan shook her head. "No. that was Will Turner." Jenny and alexa screamed even louder. "Shud-dup!" megan hissed. "why?" asked jenny. " 'Cause, personally, I don't wanna be thrown into the gallows." "Why would we be thrown into the gallows?" Jenny questioned. Alexa hit her upside the head.  
  
"IF this is really port royal, jenny, then we look like pirates, ya numbskull." She said. 'exactly." Megan commented. "so there." "well, if you know so much, what's gonna happen next?" alex asked. "Yea!" Christie said. "Come on, you've got the script in your bookbag!"  
  
megan snorted. " I don't need the script!" she retorted "I've seen the movie eight times, thank you!" "I've seen it nine!" alexa shouted. "Okay!" jenny shouted. "NO need to fight over it!" alex said, stepping in. "Well the, wotcha thinks gonna happen?"  
  
alexa stared in thought, but megan's hand shot up in the air. "Ooo! Ooo! I know! Pick me! Pick me!" Christie stared. "I'm still hungry." She commented. "We can't eat now." Alexa said. "we need to get in the smithy!" megan burst out. "Why in the world would we do that?" jenny asked. "What if someone is in there?" "Jenny!" alexa sighed, exasperated. "If megan is right, which, I believe she is-" "See, my skills are appreciated!" megan said in an undertone. "then the only person in there would be-" "Mr. Brown!!" megan said. Alexa rolled her eyes. Jenny smacked her forehead. "No, duh!" she said, more to herself then anyone else. "I knew that!"  
  
Megan stared. "alright then. If most of us are on terms of understanding, can we please get into the smithy?" "Just curious." Alex said, sticking her hand up. The others just stared. "Why would we go in there? Besides the fact that we'd get caught. I mean if-" she cut off, thinking of what to say. "-Will Turner just left, won't he be back?" megan and alexa nodded. "Yea." Megan said. "But Jack- excuse me- Captain Jack Sparrow will be running through here any time now-" she paused suddenly. "What did I just say?" she asked, barely breathing.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow will be running through here any time now?" Christie asked hesitantly. Megan's eyes opened wide, only just realizing what was happening. "By Eru!" she squeaked. "Eru?" alex questioned. Jenny shrugged. "something to do with Lord of the Rings." Alex snorted. "probably."  
  
Megan grabbed alex's hand and dragged her out of the alley and into the street. They were quickly followed by the others. They all paused at the door, glancing at the sign swinging above them, and the wooden statue of a blacksmith holding a pair of swords. Megan slowly and quietly opened the door and shoved the others in front of her. She snapped the door shut behind her. 


	4. Crossing Blades and Megan decides to get...

Chapter Four: Crossing Blades and Megan decides to get caught  
  
PART ONE  
  
"how much longer do we have to wait for Jack?" jenny asked quietly. Megan glanced at her wrist, realized there was no watch, and shrugged. "five minutes?" she asked, more to herself then anyone else. Jenny looked around the smithy. "then maybe we should hide." "maybe." megan said, looking for a half decent place to go. But alexa beat her to it. "I'd say let's hide in the rafters, but I figure will and jack would see us during their little fight, so I suggest we hide behind Mr. Brown." There was a sudden outburst of laughter in the back of the group, that everyone turned to face megan to see what was so funny. "What?" asked alexa, slightly offended. Mis-Mis- Mister Buh-Brown!" she said, gasping for air. "and what's so funny about that?' jenny asked. Christie rolled her eyes. "It's megan we're talking about! Every thing is funny to her!" megan coughed slightly. "nu-uh! I was just thinking that if we hide there,d Jack will be sure to see us."  
  
Jenny slapped her forehead. "oh, yea! Of course!" she sighed. "Then we just cover ourselves with a blanket!" "Well, hurry!" commented megan. "Jack will be here any mo." there was a loud shout. "Search upstairs, Look lively, men!" the girls gaped at each other "Jenny, quick, get the blanket!" Christie hissed. Jenny grabbed it, and the girls ran over and hid behind Mr. Brown. They covered themselves just as the door opened.  
  
A.N: oooooo, evil cliffy!!!mwuhahahahahahaha!!! naw, not really. stay tuned for part two, which should be up after about five minures from this one, cos I felt like putting this chappie into three or four parts, cos it's to long. But the title for the chappie will stay the same. Also, just a little FYI: the characters: alex, alexa, Christie, jenny, and megan are all real. I'm megan, that's my name. The others are all of my friends, and we all go to skool together. All the stuffs they say and do is really what they'd say and do in this situation, especially Christie and me. Also, my bookbag is a one strap bookbag from tesco's. that's like a cross between target and food lion or giant for the brittish. Any other questions, you can ask me in reviews, or use one of my three email address (or use all, cos sometimes I won't check one or two. Soon I hope I will have four!!!) cameorm@gaggle.net or hpgirl122002@yahoo.com or jack_sparrows_daughter@hotmail.com  
  
If ya wanna ask Christie anything, it's potter_books@yahoo.com (any guesses on what she likes? O.o)  
  
I think this is Alex's, but if not, I'll find out. elcolsa@gaggle.net  
  
I think this is Alexa's, ditto. levesqa@gaggle.net  
  
I think this is Jenny's. ditto. holbroj@gaggle.net  
  
In your letter, mention that you wanna ask about the story that megan is writing. But so you know, it would be best to ask me the question first, and I'll tell you if you should write them. 


	5. Crossing Blades and Megan decides to get...

Disclaimer:  
  
PHE: I own absolutely EVERYTHING!!!!!!!  
  
Jack: Ye don't, luv. When will ye get it into your head?  
  
Alexa: But Jack, Didn't you know? Pip don't got a head!  
  
PHE: Why I oughta.!!! (strangles Alexa like Homer strangles Bart)  
  
Glorfindel: Hm, interesting.  
  
Christie: Who the hell are you?  
  
Glorfindel: Glorfindel.  
  
Alex: *thoroughly confused* Who's Glorfindel?  
  
PHE: *while strangling* Glorfindel's from Lord of the Rings- which I own- and he's in this story's sequal.  
  
Jenny: Why do you have GLORFINDEL in this disclaimer. for a Pirates of the Caribbean story?  
  
Glorfindel: Because she doesn't like Jack.  
  
Jack: Why I oughta.! (strangles Glorfindel)  
  
Christie: Cool.  
  
Alex: This is odd.  
  
Jenny: That's Pippin for ya.  
  
Alex: D'you think WE should do the disclaimer?  
  
Chrisite: Sure  
  
Jenny: Why not?  
  
Alex, Jenny, and Christie: Pippin the Hobbit-Elf owns absolutely nothing.  
  
Chrisite: *in a hushed undertone* And doesn't she own us, too?  
  
Alex and Jenny: *whispers* SHUDDUP!  
  
Chapter Four, part DUEX  
  
Jack Sparrow quickly walked into the smithy and snapped the door shut behind him. The girls held their breath as they saw Jack get closer.  
  
Jack carefully prodded the drunken blacksmith. When he did not waken, Jack bent down and shouted into his ear. "Whoa!" satisfied, Jack walked away to take off his irons. The girls watched in amusement as Jack finally figured out the should use the donkey. He spurred the donkey with a red hot metal rod, stuck his irons between the giant gear above him, and with a satisfying CRACK, they broke. "And just in time." Megan muttered just as Will walked in the door.  
  
It took almost all of Megan's self control (not to mention everybody else holding on to the back of her shirt) to keep her from jumping out at Will. Megan watched excitedly as Will patted the donkey to calm it down, and then looked over at Mr. Brown.  
  
"Right where I left you." He commented, smiling slightly. He turned around and noticed the hammer that Jack had used. He frowned. "Not where I left you." Alexa gasped as he noticed Jack's hat and reached for it. But Jack came just in time to protect his precious effects. The pirate came out of his hiding place, sword unsheathed, pointed at Will.  
  
Megan turned towards Alexa. "Can we join the fight?" she whispered, her eyes wide in hope. "NO!" the rest of the girls hissed.  
  
"You're the one they're hunting- the pirate." Will said accusingly. Jack stared at Will, studying him. "You seem somewhat familiar.have I threatened you before?" Will frowned. "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Jack smiled. "Ah, well then, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me-" Jack turned away to leave, but Will grabbed his own sword and pointed it at Jack. "Oooh!" said Megan quietly. "I love this part!"  
  
Jack frowned, obviously not expecting Will to have stood up to him. "Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" he asked, pulling out his own sword. Will stood there, defiant. "You threatened Miss Swann." Jack ran his sword down and up Will's blade. (a/n: okay, this may just be me, but that just sounded oh so dirty.) "Only a little."  
  
The girls watched eagerly as they parried. That way, this way, all over the smithy. 'You know what your doing, I'll give you that." Jack commented, Megan, Jenny, and Alexa helping with the dialogue. "Excellent form." Said Jack, smiling slyly. "But how's your footwork?"  
  
A/N: okies, I'm gonna hafta stop here, cos I've got to go to a friends house. So I will type more up over there. Hopefully part three to this chapter, and another chapter. And I apologize for not updating for sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. But you'll get more chappies if I get more reviews. So R&R! especially if you want the sequal. Cos I;ve finished the story, I'm just waitin for you.  
  
So, more reviews, more chappies!!!! 


	6. Crossing Blades and Megan decides to get...

Disclaimer:  
  
PHE: Hm. I don't own POTC. Christie: That's it? PHE: Mm-Hm. Jack: Are you feelin' 'kay, luv? *puts hand to PHE's forehead* PHE: *rolls her eyes* yes, I'm fine. Will: *while circling PHE* You don't seem so. PHE: Geez! I'm fine! *starts mumbling* if it wasn't for that stupid... Will: *to Chrisite* What is she talking about? Christie: *Shrugs* Dunno. Barbossa: *appears with Alex, Alexa, and Jenny* She's keepin' her mouth shut. Jack: *eyeing Barbossa cautiously* Why? Barbossa: B'cause I told her to. Christie: And she listened to YOU? Barbossa: *grinning evily* I have my ways. *motions to the three girls he appeared with, all of whom are gagged* Christie: Ah. Will: Well, at least let her finish the Disclaimer! PHE: I don't own POTC. Barbossa: Good girl. PHE: I do own Christie, Alex, Alexa, Jenny, and Megan. Barbossa: Well done. *un-gags the girls* Now no more sayin' ye own meh, B'cause you know the consequences. PHE:*bows head* yessir.  
  
Chapter Four, Part Tres  
  
They moved around, watching each other intensively. "If I step here." Jack said, stepping to another position. "Very good. Now I step again." Megan clapped silently as Jack tried to hit Will, but didn't succeed. The Pirate sheathed his sword. "Ta!" he said, and turned around and headed for the door. But Will was too fast for him. He took his sword and threw it, jamming it in the lock of the door. Jenny had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter quite as Jack unsuccessfully attempted to get the sword out of the door.  
  
"That is a wonderful trick," Jack commented, heading back towards Will. "Except once again, you are between me and my way out." Jack unsheathed his sword. "And now: you have no weapon." "Ha!" Alexa hissed. "Will is so much smarter then you!" Megan glared at her. "Jack's better!" she hissed back. "Shh!" Jenny said as Will grabbed a red hot sword out of the fire. Megan squealed with excitement as they fought, round and round the smithy. Finally, they wound up hanging onto the pole that supported the gear near the donkey. "Who makes all these?" Jack asked, glancing at the swords that hung all around them. Will glared at the pirate.  
  
"I do!" he said. "And I practice with them.three hours a day!" He shouted defiantly. Jack grimaced. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Jack smiled. "Or, perhaps the reason the you practice three hours a day is that you already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing a said strumpet." Jack mad a face. "You're not a eunuch, are you?"  
  
Will growled at Jack. "I practice three hours a day, so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" The girls watched, Megan the most eager of all, as the fight continued onto a cart that swayed beneath them. Megan moaned nervously and Christie saw her bitting her nails and nudged Alexa. Alexa grabbed her hand and yanked it out of her mouth. "I though you've seen this eight times!" "I have!" Megan hissed back. "But what if this doesn't follow the script?! Jack could get hurt!" Alexa rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the fight.  
  
Will managed to hook a knife in Jack's irons hanging from his left wrist, and he threw it up, causing it to become embedded in the beam above him. In return, Jack hit a loose board in the cart, sending Will on to the ground. Jack Used his body weight to get the knife out of the wood, causing him to fall onto the cart just as Will climbed back on. Jenny giggled as Will was thrown into the rafters. But will was still too quick for Jack. He cut down a sack, sending it down onto the cart, which caused Jack to fly up into the rafters as well. They fought in the rafters, jumping from beam to beam-jack and will on opposite beams-until Will managed to trick Jack.  
  
Jack jumped to the ground when he loast his weapon, and will followed him to continue the fight. But Jack foiled his plans by throwing sand in his face as he grabbed his pistol while will tried to dust the sand away.  
  
"You cheated!" will accused. "Pirate!" Jack said. Both of the men paused as they heard the soldier attempting to break down the door to the smithy. "Move away." Jack said. "No!" Will protested, standing his ground. Megan couldn't stand it any longer. She jumped out o their hiding spot before anyone could stop her.  
  
"Please! Move Will!" she pleaded, running to stand next to the pirate. Will stared at her, but Jack took advantage of the back up. "Please, move." Will shook his head as he regained himself. "No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape!" Jack sighed. "This shot was not meant for you." But whether or not Jack was really going to shoot, no one will ever know, because Mr. Brown woke up and knocked Jack unconscious with his empty bottle of alcohol just as the soldiers at the door finally broke in.  
  
"Shit." Megan whispered to herself as Norrington saw her. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." He held his gaze on the girl. Megan shifted her book bag on her shoulder, knowing she wouldn't need the script inside to tell her where she was going. Norrington smiled. "And a young girl pirate, I see." "Just doing my civic duty, sir, the drunken man said. Norrington nodded. "Well, I trust you'll always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Put the girl in irons, and take them away." Norrington noticed that Megan was looking at the corner with Mr. Brown's chair hopefully.  
  
"Girl!" he said harshly. Megan turned around to face him. "Yea?" she asked nervously. "Are there any others?"  
  
Megan hesitated. "Erm. no, just me." Norrington stared at her for a moment longer, then turned to his men. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get the girl in irons and take them away!"  
  
The other girls watched in horror as their friend solemnly allowed the chains to be placed on her and dragged away. Mr. Brown then wondered out the door after them, and Will went into the other room. They threw off the blanket at once and got some air.  
  
"Now what are we gonna do?!" Alexa asked nervously. "Megan has the script." Jenny shrugged. Christie sighed. "I'm hungry!"  
  
But Alex put her hand up. "I think we should go and hide in the ally." She commented. "At least there's fresh air out there."  
  
The remainder of the group agreed, and quickly, but quietly, walked to the already open door, stepped out, and hurried to the ally.  
  
A/N: hmmm, I think that that may be the longest chappie yet. Or part of a chappie. Whatever. Hm. good thing that I've finished this story!!! So I'm currently working on it's sequel. It's called "Amid the Stillness of the Storm"  
  
Speaking of titles.. I need a better one for this story. I have "Spy Game Gone Wrong", but I need more! Ideas are definitely welcome!!!!  
  
Well, please R&R!!! more reviews= the more I wanna write= more chappies!!!!  
  
And I plan to get one more chapter in before I go off the Germany on Friday morning (4 am, so ye know. Not early at all!)  
  
SO, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and who knows, maybe you'll get a surprise!  
  
Peace out, killer clowns! (no offense to those of you who really are killer clowns.if any.ahem)  
  
PHE 


	7. The Fate of the Girls

A/N: My apologies, mates. I have not updated this story for ages. Literally. Since February. So I apologize a thousand times, and just hope that my dear reviewers decide not to maroon me on a godforsaken spit of land…  
  
Disclaimer: See other chapters, cos I swear that I only own the five girls, and Meg's clothing. And, unfortunately, the head that is constantly playing "angel" by sarah coachman, forcing me to listen to it on repeat right now. Other then that, I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As the girls huddled in the dark corner of the ally, they worried over what they should do.   
  
"We should try to save Megan. She did save us from being captured," Alex pointed out.   
  
"Yeah," Alexa agreed, "But she probably also knew that if she snitched on us, we would kill her 30 times over."  
  
Alex sighed. "Well, that could be it…"   
  
"But they called her a pirate!" Christie said, abashed.   
  
"Well, look at the way we're dressed!" Jenny said. "Especially Megan. Her areopostel baggy pants, a shirt that says, 'I'M BUSY NOW, CAN I IGNORE YOU LATER?' and a denim long jacket? Oh, sure, she blends in reaaaaaal nice, Christie!"   
  
Alex put her hands up to calm all of them down. "You're all forgetting where we are…"   
  
Alexa rolled her eyes. "Port Royal, duh," she said.   
  
Alex nodded. "And there's only one other place that she knows better, and it's inhabited."   
  
Jenny grinned. "Middle-Earth."  
  
Christie smiled. "And she's got the script."   
  
"Yes, exactly. So, we know she'll be fine."   
  
Whilst all of this arguing was going on, the dusk that was threatening to turn to night finally did.  
  
"Don't worry," Jenny repeated, "She'll be fine."   
  
Yeah, right.  
  
In jail- Megan sat in the corner of the cell, away from all of the pirates in the cell next to hers, partly because she felt like wallowing in self-pity, but mostly because they smelled bad. Megan had half-expected Jack to smell the same way, but he turned out to smell okay, mostly of rum, which she didn't mind really. She actually liked it.   
  
Megan laughed quietly to herself as the other prisoners whistled and shook a bone through the bars of their cell. "Come 'ere, boy! Want a nice, juicy bone? Come 'ere, boy! Come on!"  
  
Jack shook his head. "You can keep on doing that. The dog is never going to move." Megan smiled slightly as one of the prisoners glared at him. "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." He turned back to the dog as Megan finally let out a giggle.   
  
Jack turned to face her. "I see ye're enjoin' yeself, luv,"   
  
Megan's smile dropped a bit. "I suppose…" she said her tone attempting to be carefree. Jack noticed this and scooted next to her. He put an arm around her and smiled. "Come, luv. Tell ol' Jack what's wrong."   
  
Port Royal-"Okay, guess what?" Christie asked as they huddled in the ally, shivering.   
  
"W-w-what?" Jenny said, her teeth chattering in the cold.  
  
"I'm not hungry any more!"   
  
"Good!" "Finally!" Alex and Alexa chorused.  
  
"Now I'm starving."   
  
"Uhhgg" Alexa said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I ag-g-gree with h-her," Jenny said. "We h-haven't eaten s-s-since last n-night and w-w-we h-haven't even f-finished our S-S-Subway™!"   
  
Christie smiled. "Mmmm…Subway…" she droned, imitating Homer Simpson.  
  
"Hey, Christie?" Alexa growled, "Shut up."   
  
Alex stuck her head out of the ally. "No one's been by for hours. I think we can go now. Maybe go and find Megan…" she trailed off hopefully.   
  
"I dunno about finding Megan," Christie said. "But maybe about finding some food…"   
  
"Christie!" all the girls shouted, "SHUDDUP!"   
  
In jail- Megan sighed as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder. He was sort of like an older brother, really. Her head hurt, so she really appreciated the fact that he allowed her to rest. Suddenly there was a loud explosion from below, which woke Megan from her half sleep.   
  
"I know those guns." Jack said calmly. He got up and was closely followed by Megan, who wanted her pillow back. They looked outside the barred-off window, and both muttered the same thing together: "It's the Pearl!"   
  
"The Black Pearl?" the prisoner who had spoken with them earlier asked, turning his attention away to Jack. He continued to talk, but Megan ignored him. She could see the Black Pearl so clearly; it was as though she was an elf. She was amazed at how terrifying the ship really looked up close. Well, okay, not really up close, but as close as you could hope from inside a jail cell.  
  
She tore her eyes away from the dark and creepy ship and turned to Jack as he responded to the prisoner's last question.   
  
"No survivors? Then were do all the stories come from, I wonder?"   
  
The prisoner thought about this.  
  
Without warning, a cannonball burst through the outside wall, providing an escape route for everyone in the prison, except for Megan and Jack.  
  
"My sympathies, friend," the prisoner who was talking with Jack said sadly, just before he climbed through the hole. "You've no manner of luck at all"   
  
Jack sighed after looking through the very small opening in his cell, and picked up the bone that the others had dropped. He stuck his arm out of the cell and waved it around a bit.   
  
"Come on, doggy! It's just you an' ol' Jack now. Come on…come on…liiiittle closer, little closer! Thaaaat's it! Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cat!"  
  
A resounding crash from upstairs scared the dog away.   
  
Jack moaned, "No! Nononononono, I didn't mean it! I didn't…"  
  
More loud bangs and crashes that came from upstairs startled Megan and Jack up to their feet. Megan went back into the shadows. Jack stuck right where he was, and put his hands through the bars of his cell. Both watched as a dead guard was thrown down the steps, followed by two shadows.  
  
"Koehlen and Twigg!" Megan breathed, just soft enough for only Jack to hear, as the shadows stomped loudly down the stairs.  
  
"Hey! This ain't the armory!" Twigg shouted, disappointed and disgusted. Koehlen looked around at these words, and grinned evilly as he saw Jack. He motioned to Twigg and both pirates made their way to the cell.  
  
Port Royal- The four girls quickly but quietly made their way down the streets. They had no clue as to where they were going, but they had to get out.   
  
"If everything is going along with the movie," Alexa commented suddenly, "then Barbossa should be attacking right about-" BANG! There was a scream and then-  
  
"CANNON FIRE! RETURN FIRE!"   
  
Alexa faced the others, her face mirroring their fear. "-now!" she finished. The girls started running, all trying to keep together, but to no avail. Eventually, Alex and Christie found themselves in front of a grand house without Alexa or Jenny.   
  
"Oh, great!" said Alex sarcastically. "Now we lost them, too."  
  
But that wasn't what Christie was concerned about. "I think that this might be the governor's house," she said slowly. Just then, the doors of the manor burst open and two pirates dragging a young woman came out. Both of them just stood there and watched as more pirates filtered out the door.   
  
One of them noticed the girls, and motioned for them to be taken. Then, the girls tried to run, but soon they were surrounded.   
  
"Parley!" Alex shouted, remembering Megan's favorite line.   
  
Christie's eyes lit up. "Yeah," she said, smiling. "Parley!"   
  
A pirate with a false wooden eye turned to the pirate holding the woman. "Pintel!" he said, "they've claimed parley, too!"   
  
Pintel glared at them. "We must honor the code," he said through gritted teeth. "Take 'em to the Pearl!" 


	8. To Rescue A Pirate At Heart

Chapter 6

**Port Royal- **

Alexa and Jenny gasped as they saw Will hit the pirate with his hatchet.

"Let's follow him!" Alexa said eagerly.

"Yeah!" Jenny smiled.

Alexa waited, but she heard no comment from Christie or Alex. She whipped around and saw only Jenny.

"Oh, great," she said sarcastically. "We lost them!"

"Or they lost us," Jenny mused. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's just try to keep up with Will, shall we?"

They ran after the dark haired man, just to find him at the mercy of one of the pirates.

"Grapple!" Alexa said. Jenny nodded and waited.

"Say goodbye!" the Grapple said.

A cannonball soared through the air, unhinging the sign above Will and Grapple's heads. It swung down and hit Grapple in the head, knocking him out.

"Goodbye!" Will said.

Suddenly there was a shout—actually, there were three—that drew Will's, Alexa's and Christie's attentions.

"Will!" there was a young woman and two girls in the hands of a bunch of pirates heading towards the docks.

"Jenny!" the redhead shouted.

"Alexa!" the brunette shouted.

"Elizabeth! Alex! Christie!" Will, Jenny and Alexa shouted back, at the same time.

Then, out of nowhere, more looting pirates came rushing past, saying, "Outta my way, scum!" They were all too preoccupied about what they had just seen and done to really notice. Jenny felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. The last thing she saw was Will and Alexa crumpling to the ground, and then—black.

**The jail- **

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, Twigg!" Koehlen mocked. "Captin Jack Sparrow!" Megan watched angrily as Twigg spat at the floor in front of Jack. "Last time I saw you, you was all alone, on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

At this, Megan sprang forward to help her newfound friend, but Jack stopped her in her tracks by covering her mouth with his hand. He did this without taking his eyes off of his tormentors.

Koehler and Twigg eyed the girl with distaste, but made no comments.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." Jack said matter-of-factly, taking his hand way from Megan's mouth, motioning (so that the others couldn't see) for her to stay away. "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Koehler grimaced and reached through the bars to grab Jack's throat. His fingers found their mark.

Megan gasped as his arm was illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window of their cell – his **skeletal** arm, that is.

Jack looked down his nose at the bones in rags holding his throat. "So there is a curse...that's interesting."

The pirate glared at him. "You know nothing of hell," he said. He tore his arm out of the cell and both pirates left the way they came.

Megan ran to the door of the cell and called, "Yeah! Well, just you wait, 'cos you'll know way more about hell than you ever wanted to learn! Savvy?!

Jack just concentrated on the bone that he was still holding. "That's very interesting..."

**The Black Pearl- **

Christie and Alex shivered as they drew closer to the Black Pearl. Suddenly, Christie got a plan – a good plan, if she does say so herself. She, Alex and Elizabeth were sitting on the middle bench of the tiny rowboat, so she leaned over to Alex.

"I gots a plan – just go along!" Alex nodded, too terrified to speak. Christie leaned over the other way towards Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann?" 'There's nothing wrong with starting out polite' she thought to herself. Elizabeth bent her head towards Christie.

"Yes?"

"I have a plan. We're gonna follow you!"

Elizabeth looked quizzically at Christie. "How are you to do that, Miss...?"

"Christie. Just Christie. And she's Alex."

"Christie. How are you to follow me, may I ask?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Never mind. Just pretend you don't know nothin', okay?" Elizabeth nodded. "Just do what you think you should do, and everything will turn out all right."

'It's all going to plan,' Christie thought.

Finally, they reached the Black Pearl. They were dragged onto the ship and saw the whole crew waiting on deck for them. One of the pirates stepped forward.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives."

Pintel glared at him. "They've invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa!"

Elizabeth stepped forward. "I am here to negotiate –"but before she could finish, Bo'sun backhanded her. "You will speak when spoken to."

Alex gasped as Captain Barbossa stepped out of nowhere and grabbed Bo'sun's wrist. (Remember, Alex hasn't seen PotC)

"And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

Bo'sun scowled. "Aye, sir." He put his hand down.

Barbossa smiled a toothy smile at Elizabeth. "My apologies, miss..."

Elizabeth regained her composure and faced the captain. "Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

The pirate captain chuckled. "There are a lot of long words in there, miss. We're naught but humble pirates. What is it that ye want?"

Elizabeth sighed. Obviously she didn't think she'd have such a hard time getting across to these pirates. "I want you to leave and never come back."

Christie's heart began to beat faster as it got closer to the time when she would put her plan into action.

Alex shuddered as the pirate captain shook his head. "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

Alex just stared at him. "Means no," he explained.

How her friends ever could have enjoyed seeing this movie nearly ten times was beyond her – but the again, it was in the movies, with popcorn and comfortable seats.

And they definitely didn't have any of those.

"Very well," Elizabeth said, walking over to the edge of the ship She pulled out the medallion and said, "I'll drop it." Alex hoped that Christie would get her plan up and running soon...

"Me hold's a-burstin' with swag! That bit of shine matters to us?" Barbossa's tone changed entirely on the next word. "Why?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. These pirates just had to make everything difficult. "It's what you've been searching for! I recognize this ship! I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England!

Barbossa grinned. "Did ye, now?" he asked, glancing at the medallion dangling over the sea.

Elizabeth put on a look that clearly said, "Your funeral" and said, "Fine. Well, I suppose if it's worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it."

"Yes, yes, drop it, drop it!" Alex thought.

Elizabeth did drop it, but still held on to the chain that kept it around her neck. She smiled smugly when all of the pirates started forward.

"Ah... ye have a name, missy?" But Pintel interrupted.

"What about them?" he asked, pointing at Christie and Alex.

The captain pushed his arm out of the way. "I asked the lady first. It would be polite to let her answer first, Pintel."

Pintel glanced at Elizabeth. "Aye, sir," he said, downcast.

Barbossa turned back to Elizabeth. "Your name, missy?"

"Elizabeth...Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household." She curtsied a little, but her eyes never left the captain's. Barbossa turned to the two girls.

"Alright," Christie thought, "time for the plan."

"And what about your names?" Barbossa asked. Christie stepped forward. "I'm Christie Turner, and this is Alex Turner. Elizabeth is our older sister."

Christie heard Pintel whisper, "Bootstrap had three kids? **All** girls?"

Obviously Barbossa was thinking the same thing. He turned back to Elizabeth. "Are they really your sisters?" he asked, staring at her as though he could see inside her. Elizabeth remembered her promise to Christie and nodded. "Yes, they are also maids." Barbossa grinned. (He does that a lot) "And how does a maid come to earn a trinket such as this? Family heirloom, perhaps?"

Elizabeth glared at him. "We didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."

"Very well," Barbossa said. "You hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

Elizabeth hesitated, but then she handed the medallion over.

Barbossa nodded to Bo'sun. "Still the guns and stow 'em! Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port!" Bo'sun ordered.

Alex and Elizabeth stared at Barbossa. The captain just lied to Elizabeth!

"Wait!" Elizabeth called, and started running after him. "You have to take me to shore! According to the Code of the Brethren – "

Barbossa stopped and turned around. "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiation, nor our agreement, so I must do nothing. Secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply, and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call 'guidelines' than actual rules." He smiled evilly at all of them. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turners"

A/N: sorry this took so long, folks. NORA takes forever to type anything, don't ya, you little eight grader? Well, review, I suppose, and see you all later.... I have a field trip to London to see Romeo and Juliet at the Globe Theatre...standing for three and a half hours...leaving skool at eight thirty, getting back at sever thirty....YIPPIIEEE!

PHE


	9. Norrington Is Stubborn, and Jack Is Anno...

A/N :here's yet another chappie...enjoy, and then review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

**Port Royal- **

Jenny, yet again was the first to wake up on the sunny street. She looked to one side and saw Alexa. She was still unconscious. She glanced to her other side, and saw Will. She had no clue as to why she was there. She reached up to touch a tender spot on the back of her head and found a huge bump. Suddenly, everything from last night rushed into her head.

"Ohh..." she moaned, "my head. Bloody pirates."

She got up and walked over to Alexa's sprawled-out body. She kneeled down and gently shook her. "Alexa... Come on! You have to get up!" Alexa woke and sat up, holding her head.

"Ohh, my achin' head..." she groaned. Then she looked around and saw Will, still unconscious on the ground.

"What's he doing there?" she asked, still unsure what she was doing down there as well. Jenny sighed. "He was knocked out by pirates. So were we."

Alexa nodded as all of her memory came back. "Oh... should we wake him?"

Jenny's eyes lit up. "Let's!"

They walked over and started to gently shake the man. When he showed no signs of waking, Jenny decided to take some desperate measures.

"WILL!" she shouted in his ear. He suddenly opened his eyes and they snapped to clarity instantly. "Elizabeth!"

Alexa patted his back as he sat up. Will looked at Jenny.

"You're a pirate!" he said.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. I'm here to help you."

Alexa crossed her arms. "So am I," she said.

"How can you help me?" he asked. "Do you know where Elizabeth is?"

Alexa and Jenny nodded. "She's with our friends," Jenny said. "Well, two of them, at least," Alexa corrected.

"What do you mean?" Will had noticed the worried tone in both of their voices.

"Well, one of them was the girl who jumped out at you yesterday and told you to move. She got put into jail."

Will's eyes opened wide. "You mean that she wasn't a pirate?"

Jenny shook her head. "Nope."

"Then why didn't she stick up for herself?"

"You know Norrington," they sighed as they pulled Will to his feet.

"Too well," Will muttered.

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" Will shouted as soon as they got to the pavilion in which Norrington was mapping out where Elizabeth could be.

Alexa and Jenny, who stood on either side of Will, were too preoccupied to say anything. The dresses they now wore were to thank for that. Will had said that they should wear them so Norrington wouldn't accuse them of piracy, and Jenny and Alexa agreed.

Norrington glanced at the girls, but said nothing about their attire. Instead, he said to one of his guards, "Mister Murtogg, remove this man." The guard who stepped forward was one of the stupid ones who were supposed to guard the Dauntless.

Will stood his ground. "We must hunt them down! We must save her!"

The governor looked up from the map on the table. "And where do you suppose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it."

Murtogg nodded towards Will. "That – Jack Sparrow – he talked about the Black Pearl." Mullroy made a face. "Mentioned it is more what he did."

Alexa scowled. "These people were so mean to Will," she thought. She glanced at Jenny in her light blue dress with a rose pattern on it.

It was an off-shoulder dress, "Just like Elizabeth's dress she couldn't breathe in!" Jenny had remembered when Will picked out the dresses for them. He had found two sister dresses, one light blue, and one light pink, both with the same, deepened rose pattern. They were both off-shouldered dresses, and Will had had to trim the hems a bit, so he took the extra fabric and found hats for each girl and made them a dress-and-hat set, and all the way to the docks, Jenny and Alexa were hanging on to Will, saying "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you..." again, and again, and again...

Anyway...

Will turned to the governor. "Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him! He could lead us to it!"

Jenny and Alexa nodded vigorously in agreement, but the men ignored them. "Hmph," Jenny muttered, crossing her arms. "Exactly," Alexa agreed, and followed suit.

Norrington shook his head. "No...the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo-"

"Ergo?" Alexa blurted out.

Norrington glared at her. "Therefore " he said venomously, "They are not his allies." He turned to Elizabeth's father. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course-"Will cut him off by throwing his hatchet down onto the table. "That's not good enough!" he yelled.

Norrington glared at him. (He does that a lot, too) "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man. You are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith, and this is NOT the moment for rash actions. **Do not** make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He handed Will back his hatchet, which he had pulled from the table, and turned his back to him.

"Why, I oughta-"Alexa hissed, charging towards the commodore. But Will grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"No," he whispered. "Leave it be. We can rescue Elizabeth and..." he stopped, leaving a space for Alexa to fill in her friend's names.

"Alex and Christie."

Will smiled. "We'll go and rescue them by ourselves. Norrington isn't going to get anywhere with his plan."

Jenny and Alexa shared a smile. This was definitely the best part of getting dragged into this adventure-save for getting lost...but hey! They had Will to themselves! No having to share Megan, or Lauren, or Amber. Just themselves!

**The jail- **

Megan sat in the corner, watching Jack attempt to unlock the lock with the bone.

"You can keep doing that forever. The bolt is never going to unlock."

Jack turned to face her. "Ye're learnin' quit a few bad 'abbits from me."

Megan reached for the hat upon her head and pretended to bow.

"An' when do ye plan on givin' me 'at back?"

"Never!!!" Megan shook her head and grinned.

Jack resumed his picking the lock. Megan sat back and pulled Jack's hat over her eyes.

"Please?" Jack tried again. Megan pulled off the hat and smiled. Then she put it back on.

Suddenly, there were footsteps. Megan could also make out the sound of swishy dresses. Jack lay down on the ground. Megan scooted back into the shadows and re-covered her eyes.

"You! Sparrow!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Aye," Jack answered.

There was a new voice. "You are familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?"

Megan was glad that she was concealed in the shadows so that the people coming down the stairs were not able to see her. She decided to risk looking, and almost burst out with laughter when she recognized the two girls in dresses at Will's sides. "Alexa and Jenny," she thought happily. She noted that it was Jenny who had asked about the Black Pearl.

But before Jack could reply, Alexa interrupted. "Captain?" she asked.

Jack grunted to show that he was listening.

"Do you know where our friend is?" She sounded desperate.

"What be 'is name?"

"It's a girl, not a boy. And her name is Megan."

Jack held his breath as though he held bad news. "D'ye really want to know, luv?"

Jenny and Alexa nodded their heads vigorously.

"I'm sorry to say..." here he paused dramatically, "But this mornin', she was taken to the gallows. She was hanged less than an hour ago."

As much as Megan thought that this was funny, she could not stand the looks on her friend's faces. They had gone all white and had dropped to their knees.

"R-r-really, Jack?" Alexa asked.

Jack nodded solemnly, sending both girls into tears. Will kneeled down and hugged both of the girls in turn.

Megan decided that this was the opportune moment to speak, before Jack became the best kind of pirate (a dishonest pirate, remember?).

"Oh, so now ye're goin' to be cruel to me friends, then, Jack?" she said standing up, but staying in the shadows. She smiled as she heard her friends gasp. She started walking slowly to the cell door.

"Megan!" Alexa gasped, not really wanting to leave Will's embrace.

Jenny just stayed on the ground. "But Jack said you were hanged!"

Megan smiled. "When he said that, you forgot one very important thing, luv." Alexa, Jenny and Jack grinned.

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow!" they chorused, except for Jack, who said 'I'm' instead of 'He's'.

Will cleared his throat. "Ahem!"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"So, are you familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" he asked.

Jack shrugged, still on the ground. "I've heard of it," he said indifferently.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack sat up at this question. "Have you not heard the stories?"

Will shook his head.

"Captain" (this he said sarcastically) "Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It is an island that cannot be found," he said, sitting back down, "except by those who already know where it is"

Megan rolled her eyes and sat back in her corner, putting Jack's hat back over her eyes.

"The ship's real enough," Will said, "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack studied his nails leisurely, with Megan imitating his every move and dialogue. "Why ask me?"

Will hesitated. "Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

" NEVER! " Will said, eyes blazing. Then, embarrassed, "They took Ms. Swann."

Jack's eyes opened in mock amazement. "Oh, so it is that you found a girl!"

Alexa and Jenny sniggered. Will shot them a dirty look.

"I see," Jack said. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me. OW!"

Megan had thrown a rock at him. "Stop being so greedy, Cap'n."

"I can get you out of here," Will offered suddenly.

"How?" Jack asked. "The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells," he said smugly. "These are half pin-barrel hinges." He walked over and picked up a bench. Alexa and Jenny hurried to get out of his way as Will placed the legs of the bench between the bars at the bottom of the cell. "With the right leverage and a proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack looked at Will, and then the girls. "What's your names?" he asked politely.

Will looked up from the end of the bench he was holding up. "Will Turner," he said.

Jack nodded slowly. "That would be short for William, I imagine."

Will nodded.

"Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

Will nodded again, wondering what his name had to do with any of this.

"And what might your names be?" Jack asked the girls outside of his cell.

"I'm Alexa. Alexa Levesque," Alexa said (well, duh, it would have been Alexa, wouldn't it?). And then, feeling as though she might as well do this thing properly, curtsied.

"And I'm Jennifer Holbrook. But you can call me Jenny." Jenny said, also curtsying.

Jack smiled and stood up. "Aha. Well, Mr. Turner, Ms. Holbrook, and Ms. Levesque, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear, on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonnie lass." He put out his hand for Will to shake, but before Will could do anything, Alexa asked, "And what about our friends, eh?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah! You can't just forget about them, can you?"

Jack turned around to Megan, seeming as though he was asking for her consent.

Megan nodded and walked back up to the door. "So, that's where Christie and Alex decided to hang out, is it?"

Alexa and Jenny rolled their eyes. "Yeah," Alexa said.

Megan nodded again (everyone seems to do that a lot here) and said, "Then he'll take you both to the Black Pearl, and to Christie and Alex. No doubt they've already scared Barbossa and his crew much more than he'll ever scare them!" (He, he. Evil Christie. Evil Alex. No hard feelings, right, mates?)

Jack smiled. "Do we have an accord?"

Will grabbed his hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed," Jack said, after he pulled his hand away. "Now, get me out!"

The girls covered their ears as Will lifted the door clean off of its hinges.

"Hurry," Will said. "Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects! Gimme me effects, luv," Jack said, stopping Megan from going out the door.

"Uh-uh. You get your own effects." Megan said.

Jack pulled out his gun. "This shot was—""not meant for me. I know, I know. But you wouldn't really shoot me, would you, Jack?" Jack sneered. "Just watch me, Megan."

"Ooh...he just called me by my real name!" Megan thought. She pulled his hat off of her head. "Sorry, Jack. It won't happen again, honest!" She held the hat in her arms.

Jack yanked it back and smiled. "I thank ye, luv." He said, gesturing for her to go out before him.

Megan scowled at Jack. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh, go smell the coffee, Jack." Alexa and Jenny snickered as Megan shifted her bookbag. "Come on, we don't want to be caught again, do we?" she asked irritably. "And with Jenny and Alexa in those dresses, we aren't going to get anywhere fast!"


	10. Comendeering A Ship

A/N: yet another chappie again...im supposed to be doing homework, and my mom is watching uktv history.....so that means you should review....and I dun't own nufin but the five girls.....REVIEW

Chapter 8

**Port Royal- If you happened to be sitting on or by the docks on this lovely, sunny day, you might have been able to see the beginning of a rare event take place. You might have seen the young blacksmith apprentice, the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow that Norrington's men had captured the day before, and three young girls splashing into the water to hide under a bridge. But to tell you the truth, nobody was just sitting on the docks being warmed by the sun on that fine day. So the small group wasn't even noticed.**

Will, Jack, Megan, Alexa, and Jenny huddled under the bridge. Alexa and Jenny were "helping" Will with his dialogue, and Megan started "helping" Jack's.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will followed Jack's gaze. "That ship?" he asked, glancing at the ship.

The girls recognized it as the Dauntless.

"Commandeer." Jack corrected. "We're going to commandeer **that** ship." He pointed.

Megan noticed the look of confusion on Will's face. "Nautical term," she explained.

Jack scowled, but Jenny and Alexa giggled.

Jack turned away from the girls and faced Will again. "One question, or there's no use going. This girl...How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will said without hesitating.

Alexa and Jenny crossed their arms. "What about us?" they asked indignantly.

This time, Will did hesitate, but only because he was unsure of what to say. He didn't wish to insult the girls. He had become sort of protective of them—as though he was their older brother.

"...Em—yes, I suppose..." Alexa and Jenny beamed. Megan rolled her eyes.

Jack decided to get impatient. "So you'd die for her. Oh, good. No worries then."

Megan smiled as she remembered what was about to happen next. She slowed down so she could talk to her friends. "Eh! Alexa!" she whispered. "What about us, Will? Will you die for us, too?" she asked mockingly. Alexa's answer was a loud slap. "I don't think that I deserved that," she said. Then she got one from Jenny.

"I may have deserved that."

**Under the water-under a boat-an upside down boat-Port Royal- they were under a boat-an upside down boat-under the water: Jack was first, then Will, Alexa, Jenny, and Megan brining up the rear. **

"This is either madness-or brilliance!" Will commented.

There was an outburst of giggling form the back that was so loud that Will had trouble hearing Jack's reply: "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

Finally, after Will decided to stick his foot in a lobster trap, they made it aboard the ship.

"Stay here," Jack told the girls. Jenny and Alexa nodded, but Megan glared at him.

"I will not," she said simply, and followed Jack out. Jack didn't protest because he knew that it would be pointless to argue. He turned to the other girls. "Stay here and stay put until we come and get ye, unless ye want ye're heads blown off." The girls nodded and hid behind some barrels. Jack hurried down the steps with Megan only a few steps behind him.

"Everyone, stay calm! We're taking over the ship!" Jack called, pulling out his sword. Megan followed suit with one that she had managed to steal from the blacksmith's. She was surprised that no one had noticed its scabbard around her waist.

Suddenly Will was beside her saying, "Aye! Avast!"

Megan nearly toppled over with embarrassment and laughter. Jack, on the other hand, gave Will a withering look that plainly said, "Don't you...Ever...Do that...Again."

A man that Megan recognized as Gillette stepped up. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay," he said smugly.

Jack pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the bridge of Gillette's nose, so that he went cross-eyed when he looked at it.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...savvy?"

**On shore- One of the navy officers saw something on the water. "Commodore!" he called. Norrington snatched up the spyglass and looked through it. He saw Gillette, looking somewhat distressed, waving his arms above his head and screaming at the top of his lungs, "Sir! They've taken the Dauntless! They've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner! They've taken the Dauntless!"**

Norrington turned and looked at the ship. He saw Will playing with the rigging and Jack yelling at him. The girl that he had captured the other day was swinging on some ropes, trying to scare two more girls on deck.

"Rash, Turner. Too rash." Norrington put down his spyglass. "That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

**The Dauntless- "Weeeeeee!" Megan squealed, swinging on a loose rope, but as she swung back, something grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off of the rope. "Hey! That's not fair!" she turned to face the owner of the arms. "I hate ye, Jack. So go smell the coffee!" she followed him to the wheel. **

Jack stood in front of the wheel, wondering what Megan meant.

Suddenly, Alexa gave a little yelp. Will walked up. "Here they come."

**The Interceptor- "Bring her around! Bring her around!" Gillette was so angry he was jumping up and down on his little lifeboat. **

Finally, the Interceptor was side by side with the Dauntless. The soldiers swung over to the other ship. The commodore gave orders, "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" They were so occupied with following these directions that they didn't notice 5 figures swinging over to the Interceptor.

Not until they started sailing away, at least.

"Sailors! Back to the Interceptor! Now!" Only one man attempted to swing back over, but the ship was already too far away.

Jack smiled and waved his hat. "Thank you, Commodore, for helping us ready to make way! We'd've had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

Norrington glared at the nearest officer. "Set top sails and clean up this mess."

"With the wind a quarter a-stern, we won't catch them!" the officer protested.

"I don't need to catch them," Norrington replied. "Just get them in range of the long nines."

The man nodded and turned to the crew. "Men, come about. Run out the guns!" He turned back to Norrington. "We're to fire on our own ship?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," Norrington declared.

Suddenly, a sailor piped up. "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

The officer smiled slightly. "That has got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

The Commodore glared. "So it would seem."


	11. Leverage

A/N: Sorry you guys for not updating in like...forever. But yeah, my friend who had the notebook that all of this is written in didn't give it to me for a nora!....and then she finally gave me the rest of the papers...shakes head middle skoolers...wotcha gonna do? Well, here is at least another chapter! Enjoy, and please review, even if u don't feel like it, cos I wanna know who's reading my story!

Chapter Eleven: Leverage

**The Dauntless**

"Weeeeeeee!" Megan cried, swinging on a loose rope. But as she swung back, something grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off the rope.

"'ey! That's not fair!" she turned to face the owner of the arms. "I hate ye, jack. So go smell the coffee!" she said, following him to the wheel. Jack stood there, confused about what she just said. Suddenly, Alexa gave a little yelp, and Will walked over to Jack.

"Here they come..."

**The Interceptor**

"Bring her around! Bring her around!" Gillette shouted. Finally the Interceptor came side by side with the Dauntless. The soldiers swung over to the ship, following the commodore's orders. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" But none of the sailors noticed five people swinging over to the Interceptor. Not until it started sailing away.

"Now!"

One sailor attempted to swing back over, but the ship was too far away. Jack smiled and waved his hat. "Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves!"

Norrington glared. "Set top sails and clean up this mess." he barked.

"With the wind a quarter astern, we won't catch them." one of the officers argued.

"We don't need to catch them. Norrington replied. "Just get them in range of the long nines." The man nodded and turned to the crew.

"Men, come about. Run out the guns!" he turned back to the commodore. "Do we fire at our own ship, sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean then in the hands of a pirate." Norrington replied.

"Suddenly, one of the sailors piped up. "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir."

The officer smiled lightly. "That's got the be the best pirate I've ever heard of."

The commodore glared. "So it would seem."

**The Black Pearl**

Christie, Alex, and Elizabeth sat in the cabin beneath the deck.

Christie was realizing that her plan wasn't fully formed, and continued to think of ways to finish it.

Alex was scared, and regretting the fact that she never saw the movie, because otherwise she would have known what was going on.

And Elizabeth was wondering what kind of plan Christie had up her sleeve, and what part she'd play in it. She wasn't entirely glad that she was following the plan of a child, but she was glad that someone around here was at least, thinking of a way to get off of this dreaded ship.

Suddenly she heard a door open and looked up. There she saw Ragetti walk in. Elizabeth looked over at the other girls and saw Christie smiling. The young girl stuck out her foot as the pirate walked by. He tripped and hit the floor-hard.

As he did, his wooden eye came out, and he swore out loud and turned around to look at Christie.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Trying to blame me for tripping over your own two feet?"

Ragetti scowled but said nothing. He picked up his eye, popped it back in, and left with out doing what he came in to do.

When the door snapped shut behind him, Alex and Christie burst out laughing. Elizabeth smiled. AT least it wouldn't be boring on the dreaded ghost ship.

**Tortuga**

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, cruciferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack asked Will as they walked through the pirate port.

The girls walked in the back, looking as though they were going to be sick from the sights. Well, Jenny and Alexa were. Megan sniggered at them.

"Lovely place, Tortuga, isn't it?" she asked, and Will made a face.

"It'll linger."

Megan laughed and looked over to Jenny, whose face was a pale green. "Oi, Jack! I think someone is going to be sick!" she cried.

Just as though on cue, Jenny "got sick" in the middle of the street. When she was done, she stood back up and smiled shakily. "I'm better." she said uneasily.

Jack laughed. "I'm telling' ye, mate," he said, continuing with his walking. "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

Alexa nodded grimly. "Aye, but the women would take one look at this place and run away." she noticed a group of women in front of them. "Well, most women." she added.

One of the girls from the huddle noticed Jack and walked over the them. Jack smiled when he saw.

"Scarlet!"

Megan doubled over from laughter as the woman slapped him on the cheek. "I'm not sure I deserved that..." Jack muttered.

Megan started to laugh even harder when yet another woman walked up.

"Giselle!" Jack cried.

"Who was she?" Giselle asked.

"Wh-"

But before Jack could answer, he was slapped yet again, causing Megan to laugh harder.

"I may have deserved that..." he commented as he glared at the girl who was laughing even more, causing her to fall over on the floor.

Jack glared even more at the gilr and walked over to her and offered her his hand. Megan accepted I and got pulled up. "Thank yo-"

Jack slapped Megan straight across the face, causing her friends to laugh.

"Hey!" she yelled as the gourp walked away from her.

She walked past her friends and grabbed onto Jack's arm. "We're sorry, Jack." she cried, hanging onto him. "We didn't mean it, did we precious? Oh, no, we did not."

Jack stopped walking and Megan stood up. "Alright!" Jack said. "Just stop talking as though there is two of ye. One is definitely bad enough." Megan glared, but followed the group over to a man sleeping with some pigs.

Jack picked up a pail full of water and threw it on Gibbs. Megan stood next to Jack, determined not to laugh, and Jenny and Alexa stood next to Will.

"Curse ye for breathing, you slack jawed idiot!" Gibbs yelled. He looked up at the throng of people surrounding him.

"Mother's love!" he cried as he recognized someone. "Jack! You should know better then to wake a mane while he's sleeping. 's bad luck!"

Jack smiled slyly. "Ah, fortunately I know the counter curse. The man who did the drinking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Megan nodded in agreement, still keeping quiet as understanding dawned on Gibbs.

"Aye, that'll 'bout do it." he said, accepting Jack's hand. But as soon as he stood up, Will threw yet another bucket of water on him.

"Blast, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will replied honestly.

Jack led the group over to a corner of the tavern away from the crowds, carrying three mugs of rum. Will, Jenny and Alexa stood against a wooden post as Gibbs sat down.

Jack leaned over to Will and the girls. "Keep a sharp eye." he warned before he and Megan went over and sat down at the table with Gibbs and Jack distributed the rum.

Megan, who never had rum before, took a big sip from the mug and found it quite good. (A/n: I have no clue really what rum tastes like. But if Jack likes it, Meg likes it)

"So," Gibbs said. "Who's the girl?"

Megan glanced at Jack, getting permission to speak. Jack nodded and Megan stood up.

"I'm Megan. Or Meg, if ye like. My friends are Jenny- she's the brunette- and Alexa- that's the blondish redhead." She held out her hand and Gibbs shook it before she sat down. Satisfied, Gibbs continued his conversation with Jack as Megan downed more rum.

"Now, what's the name of this 'venture your'n?"

Jack took a sip of rum and put down his cup. "I'm going after the Pearl." Jack paused as Gibbs nearly choked on his drink. "I know where it is and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fools errand." Gibbs said. He paused looking between Jack and Megan. "Well," he said with a sigh. "You know more then I the tales of the Black Pearl." Jack nodded.

'That's why I know what Barbossa's up to... all I need is a crew."

Gibbs looked at Jack again before speaking. "From what I hear tell of Cap'n Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

Jack smiled and looked at Gibbs over his cup. "Well, then, I say it's a very good thing that I'm not a fool, then, aye?"

Gibbs didn't reply to him. "Prove me wrong." he said after a moment. "What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

Jack smiled slyly. "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye?"

Megan nodded in agreement as Jack nodded towards Will and the girls. Finally, Gibbs took the hint.

"The kids?" he asked.

Jack and Megan followed his gaze. Will was being hit on by some drunken lady, and Alexa and Jenny were bent over double from laughing so hard at him. Megan giggled as they turned back to there drinks.

"Not the girls, Gibbs." she said. "Use yer head! They're only thirteen! Too young!"

Gibbs just stared at Megan. "Aye, if ye say so."

Megan nodded. "I do."

Gibbs turned back to Jack. "The kid?" Jack nodded, taking a sip of his rum.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." he explained. "His _only _child, savvy?"

Gibbs smiled as he understood. "Is he now?" he said, stroking his beard. "Leverage says you? I feel a change in the winds, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

Jack grinned and picked up his tankard. "One can only hope."

Megan and Gibbs followed in suit. "Take what you can!" Jack said.

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs agreed.

They looked over at Megan as she smiled. The three of them clinked together their cups as she cried out "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

A/N: okie dokie then, a long chappie..actually, one and a half, if you look in my book, but still, all the same. Cool, some one reviewed and said that their name was Megan and that it is an awesome name...but I don't have up right now...yes megan is an awesome name! It's my name! Of course it's awesome if it's my ....our.....name!

Alright, I think that tiredness actually does exist, therefore I shall hafta go to bed now. So I will say nighty night, and review, cos if I don't get three, no new chappie. And I appologize to those story readers that are patiently waiting for another story to be updated. All I can say is a suck at updating right now cos of too much hecticness. Well, off to bed!

PHE


	12. Getting Ready For Dinner

Disclaimer:

PHE: I don't own anything! Sheesh! I would expect you lot to know that by now. rolls eyes and walks off

Jenny: arches eyebrow that was soo unlike her.

Christie: I'm hungry!

Jenny: rolls eyes

Chapter Twelve: Getting Ready For Dinner

**The Black Pearl**-

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the girls yelled.

"Ha!" Alex yelled triumphantly. Elizabeth smiled at Christie's sour look on her face.

She had been watching the gtilrs play this game for hours, and now Alex was winning.

"Nof-air!" Christie whined. "I'm hungry, on a stupid ship, the air smells funny, I'm surrounded by dead immortals, _and_ I'm loosing!"

Elizabeth was about to comment that on how she had on at least semi-proper clothing when the door opened.

Pintel stood there in the doorway with Ragetti. He held three different dresses, and as far as Christie could tell, they were all butt ugly.

"You'll be dinin' with th' cap'n tonight" he said. "And he requests you lot wear these."

Elizabeth glared at them. "Well, you may tell that captain that we are disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

Pintel smiled evily. "He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' wif the crew..." he smiled even more evily. '...and you'll all be naked."

Elizabeth snatched the dark purple dress, and the pirate glared at her. "Fine" he scoffed, and turned to face the other two girls. "What about you two?"

Christie shrugged. "We'll dine with Barbossa, but only cos we're hungry. But we are definetally not wearing those hideous things." She turned to Ragetti. "And if you force us to eat with you, I will bite you, then rip out your eye and throw it off of the ship and into ol' Davy Jones' Locker, savvy?"

Elizabeth smiled at the young girls pride. She was stronger then she showed.

Pintel glared at her. "Aye, you're a bold one, missy. We'll let you go...this time. But trust me, you'll regret it later." He said threateningly. He threw the dresses on the floor and the pirates left.

Christie smiled. "Oh, go smell the coffee!"

Elizabeth frowned. "What?"

Christie and Alex giggled as they turned around, allowing Elizabeth some privacy to change. "It's a phrase our friend uses when she's angry or loosing an argument." Alex told her.

"I see." Elizabeth commented as she slipped the dress over her head. "and does she win anything with this...valid argument?" she turned around to face the younger girls as she straightened out the dress. Alex and Christie shook their heads.

"Naw, of course not." Alex said as –a-matter-of-fact-ly. Elizabeth smiled.

"So, this friend, she says these odd things for no particular reason?"

The girls giggled. "of course! You should see her yelling at pictures and books! That's even odder then her coffee business!"

Elizabeth smiled at the thought. "Indeed where is this friend of yours now?"

The girls frowned. "She...was with us when we got here." Alex started.

"Yeah," Christie agreed. "we arrived here with our friend and two others. But then Megan-"

"That's our friend's name." Alex interrupted.

Christie scowled. "I'm telling the story!"

Alex put her hands up as a gesture of peace, causing Elizabeth to laugh.

"Anyway, Megan decided to get captured with Sparrow-"

"Sparrow?!" Elizabeth said, staring. "Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Alex nodded. "The one and only!" Elizabeth frowned, apparently slightly disturbed.

"and... how old is Megan, exactly?" She asked.

"Thirteen." Alex replied. "Just like us."

"So why did she-"

Christie smiled. "I don't think she meant to get caught, but she just has really bad timing." She explained, careful not to mention the movie.

Alex nodded. "She also claims Jack is her role model, so go figure."

Elizabeth nodded. "And what of the other two of your group?"

Alex and Christie smiled.

"Alexa and Jenny." Christie continued. "We lost them-"

"-or they lost us." Aledx filled in.

"-when Barbossa attacked Port Royal. We somehow ended up at your house, and we dunno where the other two are."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, trying to absorb all of this new information. "And what do you believe happened to them?"

"Oh, they probably found Will Turner..." Christie said. "And then the three of them found Jack and Megan, and now they're probably already coming to save us."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, are you sure? Do you really, truly think so?"

Christie nodded.

"Pretty absolutely sure." Alex commented.

Christie sniggered. "Dunno 'bout Megan, though. They may have just thrown her overboard before they even got anywhere!"

The three laughed, but they were cut short as the pirates re-entered the cabin.

"Alrigh'" Pintel yelled. "Time to go and see th' cap'n!"

A/N: Not much to say here. Going on a Duke of Edinburgh Award trip thingy ma jiggy. YAY! I get to carry the tent for my group...BOOOO! Christie is coming with me! YAY! And Shasta, but yeah...We have to buy food! I want British cheddar!

PHE


	13. Aztec Gold

Chapter Thirteen: "Aztec Gold"

**Tortuga-**

The girls sat on their beds, listening to Jack and Will in the room next to them. Well, at least, Jenny and Alexa were. Megan had passed out in the Bar, and Jack had to carry her up to the room.

"Has she ever had rum before?" Jack had asked. When the girls shook their heads, the pirate chuckled. "He, he, he, well, she's in for a load o' hell in the th' mornin'!"

But now Will was yelling at Jack. He seemed to find it a bit irresponsible to let a thirteen year old girl drink rum, not to mention enough rum to knock her out.

"'ow was I to know she ne'er 'ad rum before?" Jack's muffled voiced said as it leaked through the wall.

"You are supposed to be the adult!" Will shouted back.

Alexa grinned and nudged Jenny. "They sound like an old, married couple."

Jenny giggled before shushing her friend. "Hush! I wanna hear Jack getting yelled at! This wasn't in the movie!"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that could be cos we're not in the movie, maybe…"

Jenny glared at her friend. "Oh, like I could really forget that?" she sighed. "All of the things I'll do and I'll never get credit for doing when we get back."

Alexa decided to bring up a subject that had bothered her since they were here. "You mean IF we get back."

Jenny shook her head. "I'd rather not think of that now." she said softly. "Not until the end of the movie. And besides," she said, glancing at the drunken megan, smiling. "Megan's not worried!"

Alexa rolled her eyes again. "Of course Megan's not worried!" she said, exasperated. "There is only on other place she'd rather be besides here, so she wouldn't be worrying about anything except if she's gonna see Return of the King."

Jenny giggled. "True, but let's not ruin our time here, okay?"

Alexa nodded.

"Good." Jenny said happily, returning her ear to the wall. "Nof-air! We missed it!" she cried as a door slammed and footsteps walked past their door.

"That'll be will going back to his room." Alexa stated.

"Either he won or he lost with Jack." Jenny commented.

"That, or he found Jack just plain impossible." the girls smiled and pulled back their covers and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight, Alexa!"

"Goodnight, Jenny!"

Jenny blew out the candle. "Goodnight, Megan."

"STUPID FAT HOBBIT!"

**The Black Pearl-**

Christie and Elizabeth took one look at the food and drink on the table and sat down to eat, though eating quite daintily.

But Alex refused. "I'm sorry, Captain Barbossa, but I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat."

Barbossa ignored her for the moment and turned to the other girls. "There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry."

Christie nodded and both she and Elizabeth dug into their plates. Alex watched as the pirate poured three goblets of wine and placed one in front of each of the girls.

"Try the wine."

Elizabeth didn't hesitate and started to down the wine. But Christie and Alex eyed each other before also downing the wine as well. (a/N: you guys are THIRSTY, okay!? Sheesh! I know they don't drink wine, they're too young!)

Barbossa turned to Alex. "And the apples." he said, handing her one. "one of those next." Christie and Elizabeth stopped eating and turned to face Alex. She glared at the pirate.

"It's poisoned."

Barbossa chuckled. "There would be no sense in killing you lot, Miss Turner."

Elizabeth gave Barbossa a look. "Then release us! You have your trinket; we are no further value to you."

The Captain slowly reached into his pocket and fished out Elizabeth's medallion. "You don't know what this is, do ye?" he asked, playing with the chain.

Christie's hand shot up. 'Oooh! Oooh! Pick me! I know!"

But the pirate ignored her and looked to Elizabeth for an answer.

"It's a pirate medallion."

"Nu-uh!" Christie shouted. "It's Aztec Gold!"

Alex slapped her forehead. "Sometimes I wonder whose worse, Christie. You, or Megan?"

Barbossa decided to ignore this. "One of the 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wrecked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable."

Christie sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." she turned to Elizabeth. "These gods placed a really terrible curse so that any mortal who takes at least one piece is cursed for eternity."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore."

Barbossa nodded. "Aye, that's exactly what I thought when we heard the tale. Hidden on an island that cannot be found except by those who know where it is."

"And then," Christie interrupted. "You all decided to be idiots and spend it all on food and drink, and "pleasurable company"."

Barbossa nodded. "Aye. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize - the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, miss Turneres."

Christie laughed. "Yah, cos of your greed, and now look at where it got you!"

Alex watched as Elizabeth took a butter knife and hit it while Christie was talking. She found it a good idea and followed in suit.

"There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec Gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

A/N: he he he, evil cliffy! Well, not really, if you've seen the movie. But what havock are the girls gonna continue to wreck on the Caribbean? Mwuhahahahahaha! swords are thrown at her oi! What happened to the tomatoes?!

Anywho. Go review! That rhymed!

PHE


	14. What They Really Are

Chapter Fourteen: "What They Really Are"

**Tortuga-**

It was dawn, and Jack was proud to say that everyone in his little group was up and ready to go….everyone, that is, except for Megan. She was up, oh yes, no doubt about that, but the ready to go part was something she was no where near.

Jack waited outside the girls' door as Jenny and Alexa tried one last attempt to get Megan out of her "lair".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Megan cried as the sound of curtains swishing open was heard. "Oh," she moaned. "my achin' head!" she piled the pillows and pulled the blankets up over her head to block out the daylight. "I'm not getting UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, causing her head to hurt even more.

"Why not?" asked Alexa as Jack sneaked in. Megan's reply was to hiss like a vampire.

"What was that?" Jenny asked as Jack crept closer to the bed.

Just as Megan hissed again, Jack threw back the covers and tossed up Megan's pillows. "Turn off the Sun!" she yelled desperately, flailing her arms about. Jack just shooed them away and lifted Megan up and carried her out of the room with her swung over his shoulder.

Jack carried her down the steps to the tavern below, followed by a giggling Jenny and Alexa. They found will paying the owner of the Inn.

"I've got her, Will!" Jack called, drawing stares from around the bar. Will took one look at the still protesting Megan and shook his head.

"I paid." he informed Jack.

Jack opened his mouth to reply as they walked outside, but Megan - who was still bent on hiding from the Sun - kicked Mack in the head, causing him to yelp in pain and his hat to fall off.

Will smiled and quickly turned his laugh into a cough as Jack glared at Megan's legs on the side of his head.

Alexa picked up Jack's hat and gave it back to him.

"Thank ye." he said gruffly as he shoved it back onto his head.

"We obviously forgot to tell you something last night, Jack." Alexa commented.

"And what would that be?" Jack asked, resuming their trek to the docks.

Jenny and Will stifled a laugh (a/n: Will knows cos Jenny and Alexa told him in the morning).

"If Megan goes through Hell, she's willing to share it with those certain people who bother her."

Jack rolled his eyes as the girl on his shoulder finally stopped flailing to get a breath. "Oh, _now_ you tell me." he murmured.

Jenny smiled as Megan resumed her protesting. "You put me down, Jack!" she cried. "You're nothing but a STUPID…FAT…HOBBIT!" Megan grabbed her head in pain.

"Oh, me achin' head!"

**The Black Pearl (Last night, continued)-**

"Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

The girls stared nervously at the pirate. "And the blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth question softly.

Barbossa grinned. "That's why there'd be no sense in killing the three of ye…yet." He turned to Alex. "Apple?" he asked, handing her the one from earlier.

Alex scowled and knocked it out of his hand. Barbossa stepped back, shocked.

Christie jumped out of her chair and headed to the door of the cabin. She was followed closely by Alex and Elizabeth, but they were cur off by the Captain.

"Christie!" Alex screamed.

Christie turned around and saw her friends cornered and knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"Arr!" Barbossa laughed at Alex and Elizabeth's feeble attempts to get away from him. He came around to meet the girls on the other side of the column, but to his surprise, Elizabeth stabbed him in the chest with her knife.

Alex cheered as Barbossa stared at the piece of cutlery in his chest - before pulling it out. Alex screamed and dropped her knife.

Christie tried to rush over and grab Alex to pull her away, but Barbossa stopped her.

"I'm curious," he stated casually. "After killing me, what was it you were planning on doing next?"

Christie decided that now was a good time and grabbed Elizabeth and Alex's hand and the three of them burst out of the door. Alex and Elizabeth screamed at the sight before them, but Christie just stared.

The crew was out on deck, doing their chores, but that wasn't the scary part.

They were all skeletons - that was the scary part.

Christie suddenly noticed that she was gaping at the pirates alone. She looked desperately around and saw Elizabeth stuck in this thing some pirates were pushing, and Alex was "sword fighting" with another skeleton using a mop. She ran to help Alex, but a couple of the pirates grabbed her and tossed her up in the air to one of the pirates swinging on the rigging above them.

"Alex!" Christie screamed as she flew through the air.

Alex knocked her skeleton's head off before looking up. "Christie!" she screamed back. She jumped up so she was in the way of Christie and the swinging skeleton. As they swung back towards Alex, she grabbed Christie, startling the pirate and causing him to fall off of his rope.

The two girls heard a scream and saw Elizabeth to be suffering the same fate as Christie had just been through.

Christie and Alex started to rush over to help the young lady, but they were both grabbed by the former swinging pirate. They turned around to face their enemy's decaying and disgusting face.

Alex, who hadn't dropped her mop while catching Christie, smacked the side of the pirate's face. He let go of both Christie and Alex in shock, allowing the girls to puch him down some stairs that led below deck.

The girls wiped their hands, satisfied, but not before the ran for cover with Elizabeth under the stair by Barbossa's cabin.

Just then, the monkey decided to "drop by' for a surprise visit, causing all of the girls to scream and for Elizabeth to run for shelter back in the cabin.

But Barbossa caught her and forced her to look at his crew.

"Look!" he barked. "The moonlight shows us what we really are." He turned Elizabeth to look at him. "We are not among the living so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. Too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been stavin' to death and haven't died. I feel nothin'. Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh."

Elizabeth gasped as the had Barbossa used to reach for her turned skeletal.

"You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner! You're in one!"

The pirate pulled out a bottle of wine, bit off the cork, and downed the drink as he stepped into the moonlight. The drink spilled all down his bare ribs, dying his shirt a dark red.

Elizabeth, Alex, and Christie ran into the cabin, and Barbossa slammed the doors shut behind them, and the girls could hear him laughing, and the crew joined him.

"What are you laughin' at? Back t' work!"

A/N: yet another chapter finished! Yay! R&R, folks!


	15. Able Bodied Crew

Chapter Fifteen:

**Tortuga-**

"Where's me book bag?" Megan asked out of no where as they were walking to where Gibbs had told Jack to meet him.

"You left it on the Interceptor." Jenny said. Megan paused in her walking. Jack had put her down a while ago in fear of being kicked in the head again.

"I did?" she asked.

"Yeah." Alexa agreed. "You said you didn't want to loose it, lest any of those "damn prostitutes" on the island look in it."

Megan stared. "If you say so." she said with a shrug, hurrying to catch up to Jack and Will.

"Guess she really doesn't have a really bad hang-over." Alexa commented as she and Jenny continued walking.

"Naw," Jenny agreed. "It was all for show - to annoy Jack."

Alexa giggled as Megan caught up to Jack. The Pirate watched carefully to make sure her legs were no where near his head. But Meg was happily talking to a parrot on one of the pirates shoulder.

Jenny and Alexa came to a stop next to Will, who was staring disgustedly at the crew Gibbs chose.

"Well," Alexa said to Will. "At least they like Megan."

Jenny sniggered. "You mean, at least the parrot likes her." Alexa and Jenny sniggered as Will hastily put a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter.

"That wasn't very nice." Will commented as they watched megan move down the line and talk to a mysterious person that she obviously knew.

Gibbs came down the docks from the road the group just came down. Megan looked up from her conversation and saw the man, and she stepped back from the line.

"Feast your eyes, Cap'n. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy t' boot." Gibbs said to Jack as he examined the Pirates.

"So this is your able bodied crew?" Will scoffed. Jack decided to ignore this He continued his marching and stopped in front of the Parrot Pirate.

"YOu, sailor!"

Megan stepped up and stood next to the Pirate. "Cotton, sir." she informed him.

Jack nodded. "Mr. Cotton! Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked in one breath. "Mr. Cotton, answer me!"

Megan shook her head. "'e's a mute, sir. Poor devil got his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him."

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "No-one's yet figured out how."

Will stared at Megan. "You found all that out by talking to a parrot?" Megan smiled innocently

"I did." she replied.

Will furrowed his brow. "How?"

Megan grinned. "If the chocolate fit's the shoe, what do you wear?"

"The chocolate!" Jenny laughed.

Will looked as though he was about to ask, but Jack cleared his throat, signaling he'd like to start again. Will shook his head and shut up-ped.

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot. Same question." the captain questioned the parrot. The bird ruffled his wings and squawked "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

Gibbs spoke up when he saw how confused Jack was. "Mostly, we figure that means 'Yes'."

Jack smiled. "O'course it does." he turned to Will, who was standing behind him. "Satisfied?

Will looked thoughtful. "Well, you proved their mad." he muttered. "Makes Megan look normal."

Megan glared at Will, but held her tongue - literally.

"What are you doin;?"

Megan smiled. "I - oh - ih - eye - ung!" she said earnestly.

"What?!"

Jenny laughed. "She's holding her tongue."

"Righ'…" Gibbs said. There was an akward silence for a few moments, and then:

"What's the benefit for us?"

Jack stopped before he even got a chance to comment on Megan's odd behavior and walked over to the mysterious person that Megan had been talking to earlier. He reached out and snatched the hat off of the persons head, revealing that she was a girl as her hair slipped off her head.

"Anamaria!" Jack gasped.

_SLAP!_

Will smirked. "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

Jack shook his head. "No, that on I did."

Megan laughed as Anamaria shook her finger in Jack's face. "You stole my boat!"

The captain shook his head. "Actually, I - "

_SLAP! _

The girls laughed as Jack rubbed his cheek. 'Borrowed, borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you!"

The woman glared at Jack. "But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one." Jack said defensively. Megan started to laugh, but Jack shot her a Look, of hatred, so she quickly turned her laugh into a harsh cough, causing Jenny and Alexa to snigger uncontrollably behind their hands.

Anamaria shook her finger in Jack's face, with Jack paying very close attention on how close her hand was. "I will." she growled.

"A better one!" Megan cried.

"A better one!" Jack agreed.

"That one!" Will said, catching on, pointing at the Interceptor.

Jack spun around. "What one?" he followed Will's finger. "That one?!" he growled.

Will nodded his head.

"Aye!" Jack said in defeat. "That one! What say you?"

Anamaria stood thoughtful for a moment, the whole crew waiting for her answer.

"Aye!" she shouted.

"Aye!" the crew agreed, and they made their way down the dock. Anamaria snatched her hat back from Jack and followed. Will and the girls watched as Gibbs walked up to Jack.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring women aboard, sir."

Jack glanced at the girls to find all three of them glaring at him. Jack shook his head.

"It'd be far worse not to 'ave 'em."

A/n: hahahahah, yet another chappie! Yay Me! Well, folks, R&R if you really want this story, and it's 3 ( so far) sequels to be put up on The three others is when the freaky five go to middle earth! So, R&R NOW!


	16. A Raging Storm

Chapter Sixteen:

**Aboard the Interceptor-**

Megan stood at the bow of the ship, humming as she watched the sun set below the waves. She was the only one out on deck, save for Jack, who was at the wheel at the stern of the ship. Everyone else was down in the galley, enjoying their dinner.

Well, actually, Jenny and Alexa were enjoying Will, but everyone else was enjoying their dinner.

Jack watched Megan as she stood there, leaning against the rail. She had been quiet all day, and she had even refused both lunch and dinner. Jack knew the girl well enough by now to know that that was a Bad Thing.

When he was sure that he wouldn't need to mind the steering for a while, he walked over to her. Megan was so content with her looking and her humming that she didn't even hear him behind her until he spoke.

"Whatcha hummin' love?" Jack asked softly.

"Whoa!" Megan cried, jumping ten feet into the air.

Jack smiled. "Sorry."

Megan glared at him, covering her heart with her hand. "Apology accepted." she said breathlessly before returning to her position and continuing to hum.

Jack leaned on the rail next to her, following her gaze to the horizon. After a few moments, he repeated his question. "Whatcha hummin'?"

Megan glanced at the pirate out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing.

"Will you sing it for me?" Jack asked, trying to get a response.

She drew her gaze from the sea. "I am no Elf."

Jack stared at her in confusion. "Elf?"

Megan shrugged. "Meaning I am not the best singer in the world."

The pirate laughed. "Neither is Gibbs when 'e's 'ad a few." he commented.

Megan chuckled. "Aye, that sounds like something that Gibbs would do."

"Yes," Jack agreed. "But you still didn't answer my question: will you sing your song for me? Please?" he added.

Megan shrugged and resumed looking towards the horizon.

"All my bags are packed,

I'm ready to go.

I'm standing here,

Outside your door.

I hate to wake you up,

To say goodbye.

"But the dawn is breakin',

It's early morn.

The taxi's waitin'

He's blowin' his horn

Already I'm so lonesome,

I could die.

"So kiss me and smile for me,

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go.

'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane.

Don't know when I'll be back again

Oh, babe, I hate to go.

"There's so many times

I've let you down.

So many times

I've played around.

But I tell you now,

They don't mean a thing.

"Every place I go

I'll think of you.

Every song I sing

I'll sing for you.

When I come back

I'll bring your wedding ring.

"So kiss me and smile for me,

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go.

'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again

Oh, babe, I hate to go.

"Now the time has come

To leave you

One last time

Let me kiss you

Then close your eyes

And I'll be on my way.

"Dream about

The days to come.

When I won't have

To leave alone.

About the times

I won't have to say:

"Kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go.

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again.

Oh, babe, I hate to go.

"'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again.

Oh, babe….I hate to go….."

There was a silence when she finished, and she and Jack both watched the sun slip beneath the waves. Finally, he turned to her. "That is a very pretty song, and you sung it beautifully."

Megan smiled. "Thank you, Jack."

The pirate captain nodded. "Well, you'd best go an' tell the crew to come up 'ere, cos we 'ave a storm chasin' our tail, and it's gonna hit us before long."

Megan nodded as she and Jack left for their separate places. "Oh! And Megan?" Jack called to the girl's retreating back.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you tell Will's Girls to stay b'low. They won't be much help in those outrageous outfits."

Megan sniggered. "Aye, sir." she saluted him and walked down below deck.

Jack smiled to himself as he returned to the wheel, humming. "'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane…"

"AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!" Megan cried joyfully as she resurfaced from beneath another wave. Jack hadn't been lying about the storm, much to the crew's disappointment. But Megan, who had remembered the storm, was prepared, and was enjoying every single moment of being in this storm.

"Shush!" Gibbs shouted at her as he and Will helped her with the rigging she was pulling on. "You'll jinx us!"

Megan just shook the wet hair out of her face and laughed. "You're nuthin' but superstitious, Gibbs! No wonder you look so old! You're filled wif worry!"

Suddenly, an even bigger wave then before came crashing down on them, sending the three out into the middle of the deck. Gibbs and Will resurface, coughing up water, to find Megan already standing and laughing with joy. "Yay!" she cried. "That was good!" she nodded. "Let's get another one!" (a/n: merry and pippin….fotr…yah…)

Will just gave her an odd look, deciding it would be best not to say anything. Gibbs had managed to get himself all the way over to Jack at the wheel, and now he was dragging himself back. Megan smiled and swam towards the man.

"Was your chat enlightening?" she shouted over a crack of thunder. But she had to wait for her answer, since she had apparently "jinxed" the ship.

When the wave rolled back off the ship, megan cheered and then repeated her question.

"The Cap'n wants you to go b'low and check on the other two." Gibbs replied, coughing out a mouthful of water.

Megan glared at him as though going below was his idea - which it probably wasn't, but still…

"Aye, sir." she growled. She sloshed around until she found the steps that led to the cabins and the galley, and then she sloshed down those.

Megan got to the bottom of the stairs to find them playing - or, should I say, attempting to play - a card game. Jenny nor Alexa noticed Megan as she squished over to them.

"Four threes." Alexa said lightly, placing four cards face down on the pile of cards on the table. Jenny smirked.

"Ha! B.S.!" she shouted. "You can't have four three's, 'cause I have one!" But Alexa just smiled and flipped over her cards, revealing three threes and -

"A joker!" Jenny moaned, exasperated. "That is so unfair!" Alexa smiled as she shoved the pile of cards towards her friend.

"Life isn't fair." Alexa said pointedly.

Jenny glared at her. "Oh, shuddup."

"Wotcha playin'?" asked a voice from above. The girls looked up to find Megan standing over them, swaying with the ship.

"B.S." Alexa said happily.

"I take it you're winning." Megan asked Alexa, sitting down.

"Yes." Alexa replied, looking over at her friend. "What the - Megan! You're soaked!" she cried.

"Really?" Megan replied, amused. "I suppose one would get wet during a raging storm."

Jenny smiled. "Having fun?" Megan beamed.

"Am I? Ha! You guys would love it, but only because Will's soaked to the bone, implying that his white shirt is see - through."

Jenny and Alexa smiled at the thought of Will being wet until Megan dragged them back into reality.

"I was sent down here to check on you….soooo….are you two okay?"

Alexa and Jenny nodded. "A bit bored, slightly sea sick, but besides that, we're good." Alexa commented as Jenny glared at her large pile of cards.

"Only because you're winning!" she shot back. She turned to Megan. "Is the storm almost over?"

Megan shrugged. "Dunno." she said dryly. "You never see what happens during the storm after Jack says 'we're catching up.'."

Jenny and Alexa nodded in agreement just as Megan sneezed. "Maybe you should stay down here and dry off." Alexa said, adopting a motherly tone. Megan shook her head as Jenny smiled.

"No! I wanna be knocked down by more waves!"

Jenny shook her head and grabbed Megan's arm. "No! You are staying down here and drying off. You are not gonna catch a cold!" Megan scowled as soon as she saw she wasn't getting back above deck.

"Blerg! Ten points says this is either Jack's doing, or everyone is in a confudling conspiracy against me!" she cried.

Jenny laughed. "We say the latter!"

A/N: Well, heyaz peeps! Just wanna say Merry Christmas to you guys, and these three current chapters are you lots x mas prezzies! I love you all, and Piratica, plz make legible and sensible reviews…sigh….PHE


	17. Going On The Island

Chapter Seventeen: Going on the Island

**The Black Pearl-**

Alex glared at the pirates as they glared back at her. "Time to go, poppets." one of them said. She heard Christie growl on her right.

"I have a name, y' know." she said haughtily.

Pintel rolled his eyes impatiently, but listened to the girl none the less. Probably the captain's orders. "Well, then, poppet, what would ye like to called?"

Christie glared at him. "My name's CHRISTIE," she growled. "Not KIRSTY, or CHRISTINE. Just Christie."

"Fine!" the pirate snarled. He turned to face Alex. "Whadaya wanna be called, girlie?"

Alex looked up at the pirate. "A-A-Alex, if you please."

"Fine!" the pirate repeated. "Christie! Alex! Poppet! Time to go!"

**Interceptor-**

"Dead men tell no tales!"

"I'm gonna shoot that bloody bird if it don't shut up!" Alexa cried as the bird said the same thing for the twelfth time in a row.

She, Jenny, and Megan were leaning on the railing as the ship sailed carefully through the maze of ship wrecks. Gibbs and Will had left their sides to go talk, and since the trio knew about what they were talking about, they hadn't bothered on following, although Megan was intent on watching them and quoting them.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" she asked.

Alexa and jenny rolled their eyes. "Aye, sea turtles." Jenny replied.

Alexa sniggered. "What did he use for rope?"

The three girls turned around to watch Jack sneak up on the men.

"Human hair," Megan commented, laughing. "From my back!" The girls doubled over with laugher, but looked up when they heard a shout. "Let go the anchor, sir!"

"Young Mr. Turner, Meg, and I are to go ashore." Jack said pointedly as the three men walked by the girls. Megan smiled and followed Jack and Will to the rowboats, followed by a protesting Alexa and Jenny.

"But Jaaaaaaaack!" Jenny cried. "Wiiiiiiiiiiill!" Alexa pleaded. But both men shook their heads.

"This is not something for a girl to be doing." Will replied. Alexa shot him a Look.

"What about Megan?" she asked. "She's a girl!"

Will smiled sheepishly. "Captain's orders."

Alexa and Jenny felt a hand on their shoulders as Jack walked by - it was Gibbs. "Captain!" He called, causing Jack to turn around. "What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code." Jack said without hesitation.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded. "The code."

Author's note: ahahahahahahahahahaha, short chappie. I'm not insane. R&R


	18. The Ritual

Chapter Eighteen: The Ritual

**Isla de Muerta-**

Will sat in the rowboat while Megan and Jack rowed it into the mouth of the cave.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked curiously.

Meg sighed. "The Pirate's Code." she answered. "Any man that falls behind, is left behind.'

Will eyed a skeleton laying on a rock. "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

Megan continued rowing and said nothing, so Jack decided to put in his two cents. "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." he continued speaking in between strokes. "Sprung two men-"

"Ahem!"

"-a man and a Woman-"

"Thank you!"

"From jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…" he paused as they all bent down to look at the gold under the water.

"Ooooh!" Megan exclaimed. "Shiny!"

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack finished as the bow of the boat crashed into land. Will glared at the pirate as they clambered out of the boat.

"That's not true." he growled, offering Megan a hand out of the boat. "I'm not obsessed with treasure."

Will and Megan followed Jack over to a little hole in the wall, so they could see all that was going on with Barbossa's crew.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack said a-matter-of-fact-ly as they both looked in on the gathering.

"Oh, look!" Meg whispered sarcastically. "Pirates!"

Jack slapped her upside the head to silence her.

"Gentlemen!" Barbossa cried to his crew. He was standing on a rock/hill as he talked to his men. "The time has come! Salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!" the pirate said, standing between a woman and two girls.

"Elizabeth!" Will breathed.

There was a pause, and then-

"Oh, yeah! Christie!" Megan whispered. "Alex!"

Barbossa began to speak, but Megan could barely hear him as she thought of how she was going to do this- how she was going to stick with her plan: to stick with Jack until the Jack and Barbossa fight and snag herself one of the those Aztec pieces. Now that she knew they were real, she had one of her famous - or infamous, perhaps - urges, and that urge was to get a piece of the gold, no matter what the consequences.

Megan chuckled to herself softly and shook her head. 'Oh, yes!' she thought to herself. 'I'm makin' a whole hell load of sense. Jenny and Alexa would slap me upside the head if I told them this.'

As Megan continued thinking to herself, Barbossa continued on with his rant.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us! Disproportionate to our crime! Here it is!" he cried, kicking of the lid of the chest.

Will looked at Megan, who was standing between him and Jack. She was hungrily eyeing the treasure, mumbling to herself. He shook his head and returned to his watching of the pirates.

"The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned….Save for this!" the pirate captain growled as he pointed to the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

Will started to scramble up the ledge, upsetting some of the treasure on it. "Jack!" he hissed as both the pirate and Megan pulled him back down.

"Not yet!" Megan hissed back. Will glared at her, but Jack stepped in before Will could argue with her.

"Wait for the opportune moment." he insisted.

Will arched an eyebrow, but continued glaring. "When's that?" he asked. "When it's the greatest profit for the both of you?"

The two pirates glared back at Will, who now felt slightly beaten down. 'When women really want to, they can be very intimidating.' he thought.

"May I ask you something?" Jack inquired, drawing Will's attention. "Have I ever given you a reason NOT to trust me? Do us a favor," he said, motioning to him and Megan. "I know it's hard for you, but please, stay here, and try not to do anything…stupid." With that, he walked past Will. Megan nodded, sharing her agreement, and followed the pirate.

Alex and Christie cautiously eyed the babbling captain. Well, to Christie it was babbling, but Alex and Elizabeth seemed to be scared out of their wits.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa shouted, rallying his crew.

"US!" they replied.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

The pirates glared at the girls. "THEIRS!"

Barbossa turned around and smiled evilly at Alex. "You know the first thing I'm goin' t'do after the curse is lifted?"

Alex gulped nervously, but she didn't answer. Elizabeth and Christie just glared at the pirate. Barbossa ignored them and answered his own question.

"Eat a whole bushel of apples."

Alex had to fight the terrible urge to smack him straight across the face as the pirate began the ritual.

"Begun by blood, by blood undone…"

Megan and Jack heard Will a moment too late, and as they turned around, they were both hit upside the head with an oar. Will watched as their bodies fell to the floor, making sure they were unconscious.

"Sorry, Meg. Sorry, Jack." he said. "I'm not going to be your leverage."

Barbossa unclasped the medallion from around Elizabeth's neck, walked over to Christie, and cut her palm. He shoved the medallion into her hand so the she bled on it, and then moved on to Alex and Elizabeth, repeating the ritual.

Elizabeth gasped as the pirate cut her hand. "Is that it?" she asked, somewhat hopeful.

Barbossa grinned. "Waste not." He forced the woman to drop the medallion into the chest. There was a few moments of silence while the pirates anticipated - and the girls dreaded - to see if it had worked.

"Did it work?" one of the pirates finally asked. Ragetti shrugged.

"I don't feel no different!"

At this, Christie smiled slightly, despite the fact that the blood from her wound was dripping down her hand.

Pintel looked eagerly around the cave. "How do we tell?"

Alex jumped back as Barbossa rolled his eyes, took out his pistol, and promptly shot the other pirate.

Pintel just gaped at the captain.

"You're not dead!" Koehler cried.

Pintel looked down at his wound. "No…" then he looked back up at the captain, glaring at him. "He shot me!"

"It didn't work!" Twigg cried. "The curse is still upon us!"

Barbossa glared and turned around to face Elizabeth, Alex, and Christie. "You, maids!" he cried. "Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" He shouted, shaking Elizabeth slightly.

"No." She said, smiling. The captain growled and turned to Alex.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago? The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner?" He yelled, shaking her. "Where?" But Alex didn't speak, and since Barbossa was in a fey mood, he backhanded her, and she rolled down the hill, unconscious from the force of the smack. She stopped right before the water.

He moved down to Christie. "Where is the child of Will Turner?"

Christie shrugged. "I dunno." she answered truthfully. But a few seconds later, Christie ended up on the ground next to Alex, unconscious as well.

"Hey!" Elizabeth cried, jumping towards the captain, but she too was on the floor in heartbeat.

Bo'sun glared at Pintel and Raghetti. "You two!" he growled. "You brought us the wrong people!"

Will quietly swam up to the girls and Elizabeth and woke them up. Alex and Elizabeth stared in confusion, but Christie smiled and gracefully slipped into the water besides Will, making no sound. Alex nodded and followed in suit.

Elizabeth still looked remotely surprised at Will. But all the same, she grabbed the medallion and slipped in after the girls.

A/N: Yup. Another chapter. Only ten more and a epilogue! So, yah. Soz for the lack of updating, but I was in Garmisch for two weeks, and now I'm catching up on all of my school work. -…so, R&R!PHE


	19. Parley

Chapter Nineteen: Parley

**Isla De Muerta-**

Megan awoke to find Jack shaking her. As he helped her up, she noticed he was a little more unstable then usual. She saw he was leaning on the oar that Will had abandoned after knocking them out. But jack didn't seem to remember that.

"Come on, love, let's go and find a way out." Jack said.

"If we must." Megan replied. "Let's just hope you don't trip over something." The pirate just glared at her before turning and leading the way.

But, unfortunately for them, they waked into a mob of slightly angry pirates.

"You!" one of them cried. Megan recognized him as Pintel. He looked over at the girl, but he didn't say anything, since he didn't know who she was. He turned his attention back over to Jack and said "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not?" Jack asked, looking himself over.

Megan rolled her eyes. "If you were, would they ask?"

Jack shrugged and continued walking, only to stop and find pistols pointed at his face. He tried to turn around, but the same fate awaited for him there. Megan, since she knew what was going to happen, promptly sat down on the cold, hard ground. The pirates stared at her and she just shrugged.

"Puhluley…puhlulehvoos…parleli.…parsmi….pasley…parsnip…parle…parle…?" Jack struggled, trying to remember the magic word.

"Parley?" Megan offered from her spot on the ground.

"Parley!" Jack agreed gleefully. "That's the one! Parley! Parley!"

Megan raised her hand. "I second that notion."

"Parley!" Pintel cried. "Down to the depth what ever mutton head thought of parley!"

Jack smiled. "That would be the French."

"Inventors of mayonnaise." Megan agreed.

Pintel smiled slightly. "I like mayonnaise!"

**The Interceptor-**

Alex, Christie, and Elizabeth boarded the ship to the sight of -

"Not more pirates!" the girls groaned in unison.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." A bearded man said kindly.

Elizabeth cocked her head. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"'Sup, Alex?" a voice asked.

"Hello, Christie!" said another one.

The aforementioned girls looked up to see two girls in dresses squeezing their way out from behind the pirates.

"Jenny?" Alex asked.

"Alexa?" asked Christie.

The girls stood across the deck from each other for a nanosecond, and then ran into each others arms, laughing.

But just then, Will climbed aboard and started to lead Elizabeth away.

"Hey, boy!" Gibbs cried, stopping Will. "Where be Jack?"

Elizabeth turned around. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

That caught the other girls attention. "What about Megan, Will?" Alexa asked, worried.

Christie and Alex turned to face her. "Megan went with Jack!" Christie cried. Jenny nodded, and Christie slapped her forehead. "Typical." she mumbled. Alexa nodded.

"So, where are they, Will?" She prompted.

Will sighed and made sure he avoided eye contact with the slightly younger girls.

"They fell behind." he murmured, and led Elizabeth away.

The four girls turned to each other. "Betcha he knocked her out with Jack." Christie muttered. Alexa and Jenny nodded.

"If we get home, remind me to watch this." Alex whispered, feeling thoroughly confused.

Gibbs walked over towards them, so they stopped talking. "Keep to the Code!"

**Isla De Muerta- **

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa questioned Jack, who was still leaning on his oar.

"I helped him!" Megan, who was standing between the two men, said suddenly, smiling.

Barbossa gaped at her. "YOU helped him?" he asked disbelievingly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "NO, she didn't."

Barbossa turned to face Jack. "No?"

Jack shook his head. "No. When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate…" the pirate paused, grinning. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa grinned evilly, and Megan shuddered. 'Creepy grinning should be banned.' she mused.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." the cursed captain drawled. He turned to his crew. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"AYE!" the pirated cried.

Barbossa smirked. "Kill him."

"What of the girl?" on of the pirates cried.

Barbossa shrugged. "Ye can kill 'er, too."

Megan and Jack locked eyes for a moment, the girl pleading with the pirate. Jack nodded.

"The girls blood didn't work, did it?" he asked smugly.

Barbossa sighed and turned back to his crew. "Hold yer fire."

Megan smiled sarcastically and pushed Ragetti's pistol away from her face as the other pirates reluctantly lowered theirs.

"You know whose blood we need?" Barbossa asked the pair.

Jack looked over at Megan, and they both smiled at the captain. "We know whose blood ye need."

A/N: yet another chappie! Yay! Sorry it took so long, mates! But thanks for reading anyway! And if you are reviewing, please review! I would very much appreciate that. This is where all of the good stuff starts coming in. So review more, and I'll update more, okay?

PHE


	20. Megan's Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotC, as I hope you all have figured out. I do own all five of the girls, and the ideas, plots, etc that are included in their next adventure(s). Just to give you an insight, the next Freaky Five Adventure is gonna be in Middle Earth. So be prepared! And I do own Middle Earth! Because Tolkien died and made me queen. Okay, I'm kidding. Seriously. I don't want any lawyers after me. shudders Scary thought.**

Chapter Twenty (wow!): Megan's Plan

**The Interceptor - **

"So, does anyone think they can predict what Meg's gonna do?" Christie asked as the girls watched Will and Elizabeth go below deck.

Jenny's eyes lit up at this question. "I think I've got an idea." she whispered. "Follow me." and she spun on her heel and led the way to her, Alexa, and Megan's cabins.

"Jack made sure we each had our own cabin, but there were too many crew members, so Alexa and I had to share one." Jenny explained as they made their way down the cramped hall.

"What about Megan?" Alex asked. Alexa just rolled her eyes.

"She got to keep the third biggest cabin to herself, since Jack got the Captain's cabin, and Anamaria got the second biggest." she informed her friends.

"So, are we going to Megan's cabin, then?" Alex asked. Jenny nodded.

"Why did Jack let Megan keep a cabin?" Christie asked.

At this, Jenny and Alexa locked eyes, and then giggled.

"What?" Christie and Alex asked in unison.

"We think Jack has taken a liking to Megan." Alexa explained.

"What do you mean?" Christie asked, fearing a Mary Sue.

"We mean an _older brother_ kinda liking." Jenny elaborated. "After all, she is the only 'pirate' out of the five of us."

The group stopped in front of a door. Jenny, since she was in the front, pushed it open.

The cabin contained a bed - which was hastily made - with pillows thrown upon the floor. There was a window on one of the walls, in which sunlight streamed through. Underneath was a small desk and chair, and next to that was a small set of drawers, presumably used as a dresser.

"Hm," Jenny said. "Nice. Sorta cosy."

Alex looked over at her friend. "You've never been in here?"

Alexa shook her head. "Of course not! None of us have been into the others room."

Christie plopped herself down onto the bed and laid back. "Comfy!" Alex rolled her eyes, but joined her friend on the bed. Alexa eyed her friends on the bed, but pulled the desk chair out into the middle of the floor and promptly sat down.

But Jenny just started looking around the room for something- searching under the pillows, under the bed, and in the drawers. When she finished searching the dresser, she threw up her hands in disgust. "Nothing!" she cried. "Nothing at all!"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "What are you looking for, Jenny?" she asked, hoping to be of some help.

"Megan's script." The girl replied, straightening out her dress.

"Did you check her bookbag?" Christie offered, pointing to a dark shape under the desk.

Jenny shrugged and got on her hands and knees and crawled under the desk. "Aha!" she cried out after a moment. And, sure enough, when she crawled back out, Megan's bookbag was in her hands. She carefully unzipped it and started to pull random things out: pencils, notebooks, stories from different websites, books, etc.

"Is it just me," Alex started to ask, "Or does it feel wrong to be going through Megan's stuff?"

Since Jenny didn't stop in her searching, Alexa answered her friend. "I agree. This is wrong. But Megan's been planning this. She's probably got a plan hidden up her sleeve that's gonna get her in trouble – or worse – killed."

"But if that's true, why do we need her script?" Christie questioned.

"'Cause I saw her writing in it." Jenny replied as she pulled out a green folder. "And here it is!"

"You should put Megan's stuff back in her bag." Alex commented.

Jenny nodded and shoved the pile of belongings into the bag, and slid that underneath the desk where it had been. Then, slowly, she flipped through the pages until she came to one covered in their friend's untidy scribble – some in print, others in cursive – and read it out loud, script and scribble.

"'Barbossa: How the blazes did you get off that island? Say you helped him.'." Jenny looked up at her friends. "So she's gonna tell Barbossa she helped…"

Alexa shrugged. "Not too big a biggie." She mused. "But a biggie all the same." She stuck out her hand. "Jenny, lemmie see the script now." Jenny tossed the folder to Alexa, who picked it up and leafed through it. "Poking…" she muttered. "Poking, poking, poking…" she hissed, flipping through the pages, pausing only to scan.

"Poking?" Christie asked confused. She looked at Jenny and Alex for help, but they just shrugged.

"I found it!...Well, what I think may be it." Alexa said suddenly.

"What did you find?" Jenny asked, walking behind the chair and leaning on it, reading over her friend's shoulder.

"Jack:…I'll shout the name back to you, Savvy?'." She read.

"Okay…" Alex began.

"Wait!" Alexa said quickly. "Let me read what Megan wrote." She hurriedly found her place, and then spoke again. "'After Jack speaks,'" she read. "'Poke Barbossa. Annoy him. Do anything to _get that gold_!'." Alexa looked up from the script and shared a worried glance with her friends.

"Megan's gonna take it?" Alex and Christie asked in unison.

"Seems that way." Jenny agreed. She turned to Alexa. "When is she going to take it?"

Alexa held up a finger, and she started to flip through the pages again. She stopped and jabbed at the paper. "She's gonna try to swing back over to the interceptor with Jack…" she flipped a bit more. "Then she's gonna convince Will to let her be set free with Elizabeth…"

"She's getting herself marooned!" Christie cried out.

"Yes, and then-" More flipping. "She's gonna…by the looks of things…annoy the hell outta Norrington."

"So she's planning on doing all of these things," Alexa said. "But what about the gold?"

Alexa turned the page. On the back of it was a scribbled message. "GET THE AZTEC GOLD! NO MATTER WHAT THE CONSEQUENSES!" Alexa read, even though it was big enough for everyone to see it.

The girls looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"She's gonna get herself immortal, no matter what the costs." Jenny breathed.

"Like I said," Alexa said. "There's as fine line between a hobby and mental illness. Megan has definitely crossed that line."

**A/N: Hey there, guys! Long time no write, I know, but tenth grade is a hectic year for me, especially with basketball practice, D.O.E., NJHS, Girl Scouts, Club Beyond, and chores. That's just extra curricular activities! Gah! I have an F in Chemistry right now cos the teacher's gone for a whole week and I turned in a whole buncha work while he was gone! bangs head. The same goes for Algebra II, since he's the teacher there as well. Then in Honors Lit, I have 109, so I can live there…and Spanish II I'm pretty sure I'm passing, and Drama I know for a fact I'm passing perfectly fine…I still have to work on my exam project. History I have an A, and P.E. I prolly have a B because of the stupid pacer and bowling scores. grumble it doesn't help that exams are in two weeks! So anybody who wants to be my new best friend and help me understand imaginary numbers, or possibly the mole bridge, or, hey! Even help me out in Spanish with stupid preterite verbs and such. I just don't understand them, and our teacher sucks. In plain language. She's just a stupid monkey brain. She tells us the words…and their forms….and that's it. No studying. No reviewing. No nothing. No wonder I have such horrible test grades in her class….grumble so, I hope to put another chapter up soon, and I updated to Second Generation. But yeah, this is getting to be a really long author's note, so I'll let you lot go…but seriously, if anyone can help me by explaining those things above in common English, then I would be ever grateful!**

**PHE**

**P.S. REVIEW…**

**P.S.S. Speaking of reviews, how do you review a review so that person gets your review of a review in their email? Cos I just got one from one of my fave authors (Crimson Starlight. She just put up her sequel to Games of the Gods: Setting the Board, so you all know. Go read it! The Prequel and Sequel. And then go read the Abhorsen Trilogy by Garth Nix. And then go read book 1 and 2 of the Inheritance Trilogy. Okay. I'm done now.).**

**P.S.S. Hey, for anyone interested: Me and my friend Sammie (or Sam, or Samantha, or El Sam-o) are writing a book. We're not finished yet, unfortunetly, but we've only been working on it since May 05. But it's entirely non Fanfiction. It is fantasy, however, with Elves and magic and other stuff. But I found out that we have a lot of plot bunnies to fix, and we (well, I am, at any rate) are looking for any help we can get. If you're interested in helping us, even if it's just with a name….like I need one of those terribly soon, since I just made up a character and forgot about giving her a name…she needs one!...please let me know. Just my random plea for the day! And now I shall say good night, since I desperately need my sleep if I am to get up super early tomorrow to finish my homework. G'night!**

**PHE**


End file.
